Récrire
by bluephoenix669
Summary: Light trató de olvidar su pasado, sin sospechar que éste volvería a su vida en pos de venganza. Acto que sería llevado a cabo por el hombre cuyo recuerdo aún se hallaba en su mente y en cuyas manos sucumbiría no tan sólo su cuerpo sino también su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

_**Parejas: **_LightxL, LigthxMikami

_**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola a todas(os) mis queridas(os) lectores. Como ven, vuelvo a la carga, pero con un fanfic distinto. He decidido explorar los extraños recovecos del fandom de Death Note con este proyectito que llevo en mente desde hace un buen tiempo y que ahora, por fin, he logrado moldear. Espero que sea de su agrado. Aclaro que este fanfic comienza con una línea parecida al final del anime, y de ahí, parte en una dirección muy distinta al final. Algunos pueden considerarlo un AU. También aclaro que algunas de las reglas de las Death Note han sido utilizadas y/o alteradas ligeramente para beneficio del fanfic. Muchas gracias por su comprensión. Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, tomatazos y palabras de ánimo serán apreciadas en un review.

_**Advertencias: **_Todos los que han leido mis fanfics saben a qué atenerse. Este es un fanfic de temática oscura, por lo tanto se advierte de contenido sangriento, sufrimiento de personaje y violencia. Menores de 18 años favor de tener precaución (ya que sé que pasarán olímpicamente por alto mis recomendaciones de no leer. XD).

* * *

_**Prólogo: El día en el que el Dios del mal nació. **_

- He ganado, Near.-

Su voz resonó limpia y llena de egoísta confidencia por todo el amplio almacén. Perfectos ojos del suave color de las avellanas maduras observando con elegante superioridad a las ocho personas que a su vez le observaban con variados rostros de estupefacción y terror.

O mejor dicho, a las siete personas que le miraban con distintas variaciones de espanto y a la octava persona que simplemente le miraba, impertérrito. Dos grandes y redondos ojos negros fijos en él con una mirada que, de haber sido otra persona, o mejor dicho, de haber sido _esa persona…_ hubiese resultado intimidante.

Ignorando momentáneamente a todos los presentes dirigió su mirada hacia su fiel sirviente Mikami, el cual se hallaba de pie en la entrada del almacén. Aquel pálido y anguloso rostro que tan bien conocía descompuesto por la euforia del momento, entre sus manos temblorosas reposando abierta la libreta maldita.

El cuaderno de la muerte. Su preciado _Death Note._

Todo era perfecto. Light lo sabía, aún a pesar de tener tras él a un Matsuda que le apuntaba a la espalda con su arma de reglamento y de ver como Mikami era en esos instantes golpeado por uno de los guardaespaldas de Near, su cuerpo cediendo de inmediato y cayendo de rodillas; esa expresión de delirante felicidad jamás abandonando su rostro.

- ¿Podría acaso explicarme el porqué de tan infundada proclama? Si mis ojos no me fallan, el que tiene todas las de perder en estos intantes es usted… Kira.- Era increible el grado de aborrecimiento que se podía palpar a través de la tranquila tonalidad de aquel niño.

_De ese estúpido niño que cree haber superado a L._

Y aunque Light _admitía _que el plan de Near había sido llevado a cabo de una manera magistral, aún así no pudo evitar sonreír internamente; burlonamente.

Había sido muy listo de su parte eso de intercambiar la _Death Note _original por una copia exacta. También había sido muy ingenioso el utilizar el aparente desliz de Mikami al matar a Takada, como una medidad para delatarle.

Todo había sido tan bien planeado que Light por un instante se había encontrado en una leve encrucijada… pero si algo le habían enseñado las horribles experiencias pasadas, era el no confiar demasiado en un sólo plan.

Y era por ello que ahora… _la victoria era completamente suya._

- No necesito explicártelo, Near. En unos…- Light ojeó su reloj, ante la paranoica mirada de todos los presentes. 2:10:00 pm- … diez segundos sabrás a lo que me refiero.

_9… 8…_

- ¡Absurdo!- Exclamó Aizawa, rugiendo enolerizado; sus manos jugueteando nerviosamente con su arma mientras observaba a Light con una mirada dolida y rencorosa.

_7… 6…_

- No teman, Kira sólo desea que entremos en pánico y cometamos alguna estupidez para así él escapar.- Exclamó Gevanni, su tono de voz frío, su rostro la perfecta máscara de ensayada tranquilidad.

_5… 4…_

- Haz visto con tus propios ojos la inutilidad de la _Death Note _que reposa en las manos de tu aliado… ¿Para qué seguir esta falsa, Kira?- Musitó Near, su tono de voz levemente exasperado.

_3… 2…_

Light sonrió; de una manera que, de no ser por el brillo demencial en sus ojos dorados, hubiese sido encantadora. Sonrió mientras alzaba un único y delgado dedo al aire, de sus labios escapando, cual suave murmullo cargado de veneno…

- Uno… -

En menos de un parpadeo, Matsuda había dejado de apuntar a la espalda de Light; sus ojos, opacos e irreconocibles, girándose hacia Aizawa mientras alzaba su pistola y sin conmiseración alguna disparaba a la cabeza de su compañero; un tiro limpio y certero agujereando grotescamente el cráneo del hombre, gotas de sangre disparándose por doquier mientras el cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo… dos abiertos y fijos ojos negros repletos de horror.

- ¿Qué demonios… ¡Matsuda!- Gritó Mogi, corriendo hacia su compañero caído.

Compañero al cual nunca llegó a alcanzar, ya que Matsuda se había girado hacia todos los ahí presentes; su rostro inexpresivo y su pistola descargando tiros que, de una forma innaturalmente certera, dieron contra las cabezas y pechos de la mayoría de los presentes.

Y mientras los cuerpos de Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide, Anthony Carter y Stephen Loud eran acribillados salvajemente por un Matsuda cuyos ojos se hallaban perdidos y cuyo cuerpo se movía con una agilidad y gracia inusual en él; Light observó con inmensa satisfacción como Halle Bullook tomaba entre sus brazos a Near, escudándolo de la lluvia de proyectiles que corrían de parte y parte.

Todo mientras Mikami, aún de rodillas, reía como un demente; sus rojos ojos de shinigami brillando en la oscuridad de la bodega.

Todo mientras Light Yagami se hallaba de pie, alejado prudentemente de la conmoción; una sonrisa repleta de depravada maldad adornando sus finos rasgos; resaltando la hermosa locura en sus dorados ojos.

Todo mientras escuchaba los gritos agónico y los bramidos furiosos y sorprendidos de Ide y Mogi mientras sus cuerpos masacrados se retorcían en charcos de su propia sangre. Mientras oía los gemidos de Anthony Carter y Stephen Loud, ambos aún luchando a pesar de sus grotescas heridas; con sus armas disparando ciegamente a un Matsuda que sin compasión les llenaba los cuerpos de agujeros.

Luchando hasta el final, gritándole a Near… suplicándole que huyese.

Todo para finalmente colapsar en el suelo; sus ojos abiertos, llenos de odio y derrota. Sus cuerpos ensangrentados, sus antes pulcras ropas impregnadas de sangre, metal y pólvora…

… el aroma de la Muerte flotando en el aire, entre los cuerpo masacrados y entre la sangre derramada.

El eco de los gritos aún presente, resonando una y otra vez en el amplio almacén; mezclándose con los suaves sollozos de Halle Bullook, cuyo delicado cuerpo cubierto de la sangre de sus compañeros rodeaba a un Near cuyos negros ojos parecían hipnotizados… fijos en la escena frente a él.

Cuando el último tiro se hubo descargado sobre el ya muerto cuerpo de Carter, Matsuda se giró hacia Light: oscuros ojos mirándole fijamente, mientras una delirante sonrisa aparecía en sus labios…

- ¡Larga vida para Kira!- Gritó, para luego sin más apuntar la pistola a su sien y descargar la última bala; su cuerpo cayendo al suelo en un amasijo de sangre y piel rota. Sus ojos muertos abiertos y fijos en aquella nada gloriosa que solo su mente era capaz de comprender.

Un destrozado gemido femenino rompió la tranquila calma que siguió; mientras Light sorteaba tranquilamente cada uno de los cuerpos destrozados y ensangrentados; su rostro perfectamente compuesto, su semblante sereno. Cerca de él, Mikami había tomado nuevamente entre sus manos la _Death Note _original, la cual yacía a los pies del cuerpo ensangrentado de Carter.

Todo esto mientras Light se detenía frente a Near y Bullook; la temblorosa mujer acunando con mayor fuerza al jovencito entre sus brazos; su rostro descompuesto por el horror, su cuerpo repleto de sangre temblando incontrolablemente.

- He aquí mi respuesta, Nate River.- Susurró, su voz tomando el tinte triunfal que adoptaban solo aquellos que sabían, sin lugar a dudas, lo inminente de su victoria.

Negros ojos, brillantes y redondos, se alzaron para mirarle. La aparente apatía de su rostro haciendo poco para ocultar ese fulgor de intenso pavor que titilaba en sus oscuros irises.

_Demasiado comunes… en nada parecidos a los ojos de L._

- ¿Cómo?- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Near.

Y aunque no le gustase admitirlo, Light tenía que darle crédito al chiquillo por la tonalidad tan fría y nivelada con la que logró hablar.

- Muy sencillo, River. Admito que tu estrategia fue muy ingeniosa. Pero tu error fue creer que yo sólo contaba con un plan. Nunca tomaste en cuenta el hecho de que quizá yo supiese de antemano la existencia de la _Death Note _falsa, así como el hecho de que Mikami actuaría en contra de mis reglas.- Una placentera sonrisa se extendió por los delgados labios de Light.- Yo conozco muy bien a mis piezas… tanto que sé cuales serán sus acciones dadas ciertas circunstancias. Así que dejé que todo siguiese su curso, tal y cómo tú lo estabas planeando. Todo esto mientras yo, por mi parte, ponía en marcha mi plan B.-

Los ojos de Near se abrieron en impresión, una chispa de comprensión surcando sus pupilas.

- Sabía lo que pasaría una vez llegásemos a esta bodega. Sabía que esta trampa estaba tendida para que yo cayese. Así que, horas antes de venir para acá… hice esto.- Light sacó de entre los bolsillos de su pantalón un pedazo amarillento de papel, pulcramente doblado. Papel que abrió y desplegó ante los estupefactos ojos de Bullook y los pensativos de Near.

_Touta Matsuda. _

_Hora de Muerte 2:20:00 pm del 28 de enero de 2013._

_Asesina con su arma de reglamento a Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, Hideki Ide, Anthony Carter y Stephen Loud a las 2:10:10 pm. Tarda exactamente 10 minutos en cometer los asesinatos. Tras cometer los asesinatos, vocifera su devoción hacia Kira para luego suicidarse con un tiro en la sien. _

- Debo admitir que fue una grata sorpresa que todo fluyese de una forma tan perfecta ya que las horas fueron basadas en un estimado de tiempo pensado por mi. Quién sabe si quizá hubiesen sido todos asesinados de camino a llevarme a la comisaria; o antes de siquiera encontrarme como culpable. Hubiese sido algo jocoso, de haber sucedido así.- Una leve risa escapó de los labios de Light, ante la espantada mirada de Bullook y la contemplativa de Near.

- Aún si no hubiésemos hallado evidencia incriminatoria en su contra en este día, íbamos a morir… ¿Entendí bien, Kira?-

- Por supuesto que si, Nate River.- La sonrisa desapareció de los finos labios de Light, mientras lanzaba el pedazo de _Death Note _hacia Mikami; éste atrapándolo y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- Mikami, haz el favor de matarlos.

- Entendido, Kami.- Susurró el siervo leal, anotando al instante el nombre de la mujer la cual sólo respiró profundamente, sus ojos claros fijos en Near, el cual la observó de vuelta; sobrecogido por una emoción que desfiguró sus pequeñas facciones.

- Fue un honor trabajar a su lado, Sr. River.- Susurró la mujer, cerrando sus ojos.

- El honor fue mío, Srta. Bullook.- Susurró de vuelta Near, su mirada desviándose hacia Light, el cual en esos momentos mostraba una expresión de falso enternecimiento.

- Deberías sentirte aliviado, Nate River. Haz dejado el mundo en las mejores manos.- Ojos avellana brillaron con fulgores escarlata, resplandores intensos que le otorgaron a la etérea belleza de su rostro un tinte casi demoniaco.- Salúdame a Lawliet…-

- Púdrete. – Susurró Near, viendo como a su lado, Bullook se convulsionaba; su mano apretando su pecho.- Llegará el día en que todo tu reino se derrumbará; el día en el que tu corona te apretará tanto que será imposible para ti llevarla encima. Ese día lo estaremos viendo, ese día te veremos caer… Kira.-

La complaciente expresión desapareció al instante de los ojos de Light, su rostro tornándose ligeramente amargo mientras veía como Near sonreía pacíficamente, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente mientras su cuerpo caía laxo sobre el cuerpo muerto de Bullook.

_Ni siquiera muerto fuiste capaz de parecerte a L. Niño estúpido._

Tras varios segundos, la expresión del joven cambió… una mano acudiendo a su boca.

_Finalmente… había ganado. Había… __**triunfado.**_

_Primero había sido L. Y ahora, luego de tantos dolores de cabeza… finalmente acababa con sus inútiles sucesores. _

_Era casi… decepcionante._

Una leve carcajada escapó de sus labios. Carcajada que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en una aberración; una mezcla de horrible aullido y demente risa… sedosos cabellos marrones moviéndose suavemente alrededor de su rostro contraido por la euforia.

A poca distanca, Mikami Teru observaba con abyecta fascinación el brillante y hermoso rostro de su Maestro. La perfecta curvatura de su cuello; la increible tersura de su piel… sus fascinantes labios contorsionados en esa risa cruel que sólo lograba hacerle… más irreal.

_Su Maestro. El dios de ese mundo. El Dios de su alma._

- Mikami.- La risa se había detenido, una benevolente mirada posándose sobre su fiel sirviente, el cual se arrodilló ante él; su rostro contra el suelo en claro signo de submisión.- Tus dotes de actuación fueron excelentes. Haz hecho un buen trabajo, siervo mío.

- Todo sea por complacer a mi Maestro.- Susurró el joven hombre; sus oscuros ojos humedeciéndose con lágrimas de alegría mientras sentía como su gobernante se agachaba y tomaba su barbilla; intensos ojos miel fijos en los suyos.

Light observando el rostro frente a él… los negros ojos brillantes de devoción; el negro cabello cayendo desordenadamente alrededor de su rostro pálido. Atractivo, sin lugar a dudas. Y en ciertas cualidades parecido a…

… _No, lamentablemente no. _

Light sonrió, aunque sin ninguna emoción. Sonrió mientras acariciaba levemente la barbilla de su siervo y, demandante, capturaba aquellos labios expectantes entre los suyos.

_Nunca podría parecerse. Pero algo era algo._

Y mientras se separaba de Mikami, viendo su rostro lleno de intensa felicidad y sus ojos repletos de desquiciada obsesión; Light no pudo más que reir socarronamente; sus refulgentes ojos repletos de esplendorosa satisfacción.

- Y ahora, Mikami. Mi eterno reinado de justicia y muerte… _**ha comenzado**_.-

* * *

_Pálidos y finos dedos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de un puñado de tierra negra y estéril. _

… _resquebrajadas respiraciones cargadas de intensidad escapando de delgados labios azulosos. Respiraciones que en realidad eran falsas, ya que a su alrededor el oxígeno no existía y sólo el olor a descomposición y cenizas se hallaba presente. _

_Todo mientras un rostro blanco y desprovisto de vitalidad alzaba la mirada hacia la difuminada visión que se presentaba ante él; negros cabellos deslizándose ligeramente por su rostro…_

_Visión en la que veía claramente el rostro de Light Yagami sonriéndole burlonamente al mundo mientras besaba apasionadamente a su cómplice; malvados ojos dorados resplandeciendo de regocijo, de cruel satisfacción…_

_Todo mientras al fondo, lograba entrever el pequeño cuerpo muerto de Near… tendido inmóvil entre charcos interminables de sangre, balas y putrefacción._

_Y mientras escuchaba impotente las palabras de triunfo de Kira… resonando una y otra vez en la oscuridad de su cárcel.._

_**¨Y ahora, Mikami. Mi eterno reinado de justicia y muerte… ha comenzado.¨**_

_Un agónico bramido, cargado de ira y desesperación, brotó de sus labios muertos, resonando cual horrible lamento en aquella cárcel de interminable oscuridad._

_En su eterna cárcel de muerte… llamada MU._


	2. Capítulo 2: Cenizas

_**Parejas: **_LightxL, LightxMikami

_**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola nuevamente. He venido a traerles el segundo capítulo de este sencillo fanfic que me he sacado de la mente. Como pueden ver, he tardado mucho en actualizar y lo siento profundamente, pero la Universidad me está matando y pues también tengo otro fic al que le tengo dedicado mucha de mi atención. Aún así, aquí traigo este nuevo capt. Para su disfrute. Espero que les agrade.

PD: Agradezco sinceramente a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus lindos reviews: Firo Prochainezo, Serranita, Lady Broken Doll y LILI. Gracias a todos (as) por sus bellas palabras de aliento.

PD #2: Uno de los reviews me preguntó sobre lo que significaba la palabra MU. Bueno, a mi entender, MU es, según la línea del manga de Death Note, el lugar al cual van todas las almas una vez mueren. Se podría llamar el Limbo, o la Nada. Una especie de purgatorio de almas. Espero que con esto haya aclarado tu respuesta. XD.

_**Advertencia: **_Este capítulo contiene escenas de temática oscura relacionada con la muerte, sufrimiento de personaje y dosis de desequilibrio mental. Además, contiene lenguaje soez y una escena de sexo explícito. Recomendado para mayores de 18 años. No me hago responsable por traumas sufridos. XD.

**Capt 2****: Cenizas. **

_2 de noviembre de 2016. _

_9:35:24 AM_

Los dorados rayos del sol mañanero bañaban al mundo con su apaciguadora calidez; iluminando suavemente los altos rascacielos que se alzaban imponentes y orgullosos, desafiando las leyes de lo natural; buscando tocar el infinito e inalcanzable cielo en una muestra física que delataba a voces el deseo del hombre de vencer la mortalidad.

En el suelo, amparados por la sombra de aquellos colosos de metal, cemento y cristal, miles de seres humanos se movían de un lado a otro por las amplias avenidas, por las angostas callejuelas, por las concurridas intersecciones. Hablando unos con otros, hablando por aparatos electrónicos, gritando a vivas voces los objetos que tenían a la venta, o callando prudentemente mientras sus mentes se perdían en pensamientos banales. Todos moviéndose, como pequeñas hormigas… puntos negros que iban y venían, sin distinción alguna, sin importancia alguna. Todos iguales, todos sumisos y siguiendo perfectamente la rutina. Todos cumpliendo perfectamente el rol de vivir.

Gente común, haciendo cosas comunes… en un mundo común.

_Como pequeños insectos que caminan tranquilamente, en este mundo sin violencia que yo he creado para ellos. _

_Todos siguiendo la misma monótona existencia. Todos moviéndose como autómatas, en una vida repetitiva… en una vida sin sentido._

_Si tan sólo uno de esos insectos tuviese el valor de irse de la rutina. Si tan sólo una de esas inservibles criaturas destacase… Pero no. Claro que no._

_Este mundo tan normal, tan ordinario. Este mundo cada día se me hace más y más… aburrido._

_Sin sentido._

- Las ejecuciones de Akito Fujiwara, Daichi Chiba, Itami Abe y Kiyoshi Satou han sido exitosamente perpetradas. Hubo algunos disturbios por parte de los prisioneros, pero no fue nada que no pudiese controlarse con el debido uso de la fuerza. Tenemos pendientes unas 1,350 nuevas ejecuciones, las cuales podríamos llevar a cabo… ¿Se siente bien, Kami?- Un joven hombre de oscuros ojos enmarcados en elegantes gafas alzó la mirada de las variadas hojas que momentos antes se hallaba leyendo, su mirada súbitamente preocupada contemplando a la distraída figura que se hallaba sentada tras un precioso escritorio de madera italiana.

Figura cuyos distraídos ojos miel despegaron la mirada de los amplios ventanales que daban acceso a la maravillosa vista de la ciudad de Tokio; un rostro de facciones finas y perfectas girándose hacia quién había interrumpida su lánguida contemplación del mundo. Sedosos cabellos marrones brillando suavemente en los pálidos rayos del sol que iluminaba el amplio despacho.

- Si, Mikami. Es sólo que en estos momentos mi mente se encuentra algo… aburrida.- Musitó Light Yagami, otorgándole a su leal siervo una leve sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que en realidad, se mostraba apática y cruelmente sarcástica.

_Pobre Mikami. A veces es tan patético. ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que podría siquiera asemejarse a…?_

- Si desea, yo podría ayudarle a aliviar un poco su aburrimiento.- Sugirió al instante el joven hombre, su tono de voz insuflado de profesionalismo, pero sus negros ojos brillando con esa extraña y obsesiva expectación que siempre mostraba con la sola mención de complacerle.

_Como si tan sólo fuese una simple prostituta… y no alguien con el poder de los ojos del Shinigami. _

_Tan… despreciable. Tan lamentable. Tan insignificante._

Y Light soltó una leve y cruel risa, observando como el rostro de su siervo se tornaba confundido, como sus negros ojos se inundaban de algo parecido a la tristeza.

- Ahora no, Mikami. Lo que en estos momentos más deseo es que vuelvas a revisar todas las nuevas ejecuciones y me traigas los casos que consideres sean merecedores de perdón. Para todos los restantes organiza una ejecución pública que sea transmitida a todo el mundo. Necesitamos que nuestros súbditos vean que se está cumpliendo con el ideal de justicia que yo les he prometido.-

- Entendido, Kami. ¿Desea algo más?- Exclamó Mikami, su rostro tornándose algo consternado ante la negativa de Light a su oferta.

- Si. Verifica que todos los preparativos para la fiesta de gala del 5 de noviembre estén completados y que todas las invitaciones hayan sido debidamente enviadas y aceptadas. No toleraré ni un sólo ausente. Mucho menos toleraré algún tipo de falla en lo planeado. Deseo que esa gala sea… mi fiesta de confirmación como Dios de este mundo.- Y la sonrisa con la que Light dijo esas palabras, fue suficiente como para que Mikami comprendiese la importancia de ese día. La importancia de que todo fuese… perfecto.

Porque ese día… el mundo finalmente se postraría ante los pies de su nuevo Dios y Señor.

- Haré todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible para que la fiesta sea todo un éxito, Kami. – Tras decir esto, Mikami hizo una leve reverencia y salió del despacho; dejando a un Light pensativo tras él.

Un Light que volvió a girar su rostro hacia los ventanales de su enorme y lujoso despacho; su mirada perdiéndose en el increible cielo azul; en las aves que de vez en cuando pasaban volando, y en la gente que, bajo su mirada, seguían su camino, ajenos a la mirada contemplativa de su Dios.

_Sería divertido mostrarme ante ellos para ver como se postran y besan el suelo asqueroso de esa avenida. Eso aliviaría por unos instantes este aburrimiento mortal._

Habían pasado tres años desde el incidente en el que había acabado con los últimos obstáculos en su camino hacia la victoria. Tres años que habían servido más que nada para instaurar su imagen de ser Todopoderoso en cada recóndito espacio del mundo. Tres largos y trabajosos años en los que poco a poco había logrado, por medio de ingeniosas estrategias, sutiles amenazas y certeras aniquilaciones hacerse del poder. Tres hermosos años en los que su reino había ascendido hasta el último pedestal; su nombre convirtiéndose en el sinónimo de gloria, omnipotencia y justicia divina. Su rostro la epítome de la perfección, de la gracia, del poder absoluto, de la ira implacable, de la justicia intachable.

Tres años en los que había logrado que la sola mención de su nombre causara episodios de devoción absoluta entre sus súbditos y de terror garrafal entre sus opositores. En los que su sola presencia provocaba que masas y masas de personas se postraran ante él y que las más importantes figuras de todo el mundo rogaran por clemencia mientras le besaban los pies. Y que todos, al final del día, le reconociesen más que como un hombre o como una leyenda…

… le reconociesen como el Dios Supremo. El único y absoluto Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

Y aunque Light había gozado los primeros años de su reinado con la felicidad y vigorosa alegría de alguien que se sabe ganador del premio más increible jamás ganado; ahora, tiempo después… sentía una leve decepción.

Era cierto que aún se regodeaba internamente al ver como el mundo entero se postraba sumisamente ante él; le alegraba ver como los crímenes habían descendido a niveles insospechados, los perpetradores huyendo de él como los cerdos huirían de un carnicero.

No podía negar que gozaba una y otra vez con los tratos preferenciales y exclusivos que le eran otorgados; con las increibles sumas de dinero que se depositaban diariamente en sus múltiples cuentas y con los distintos hombres hermosos y mujeres exuberantes que encendían su cama cada noche.

Pero aún así…

… _sentía que le faltaba algo para hacer de su mundo un lugar perfecto._

_No, no algo. Alguien… Ese alguien que necesitaba para encender nuevamente la chispa de vida en su alma aburrida por la monotonía._

_Ese alguien… Ese alguien…_

- ¿Aún sigues pensando en él, eh Light?- Exclamó Ryuk, surgiendo de una de las paredes del despacho; su imponente cuerpo negro, rebosante de cadenas y harapos, contrastando increíblemente con la pulcra atmósfera del despacho. Sus largos y afilados dientes de monstruo mostrándose a través de una boca que permanecía siempre alargada en una cruel sonrisa; sus largos dedos en forma de garras acercándose a una de las variadas canastas rebosantes de jugosas manzanas rojas, y tomando una cuidadosamente, para luego acercarse al joven, el cual se había girado hacia él… una expresión pensativa iluminando su apuesto rostro.

- ¿Sabes Ryuk? A veces me arrepiento de haberlo matado. Ciertamente este mundo sería uno muchísimo más interesante con Ryu… no, con Lawliet vivo. – Comentó Light, viendo como Ryuk degustaba las suculentas manzanas.

_L Lawliet. Era tan… deliciosamente reconfortante pronunciar aquel nombre, rodarlo por su lengua y musitarlo con sus labios. _

- Tienes razón. Hubiese sido interesante seguir observando sus intercambios verbales y físicos. Últimamente encuentro tu mundo tan aburrido, que de no ser por las comodidades que tengo y estas manzanas, te hubiese matado y me hubiese largado al mundo de los shinigamis.-

Light no se incomodó en lo más mínimo por tan cruda observación. Tan acostumbrado estaba a las sutiles amenazas de Ryuk, que muchas veces las ignoraba, o bien, como en ese instante, las refutaba con algo que sabía, aplacaría al shinigami.

- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no sería muy beneficioso para ti, Ryuk. Si no me equivoco en estos momentos el mundo de los shinigamis se encuentra en un estado mucho más deplorable que de costumbre. Además, si me matas, tendrías que despedirte de las suntuosas comodidades que tanto te agradan, así como de esas manzanas que tanto adoras.-

- Eso es muy cierto.- Contestó Ryuk, tomando entre sus garras una manzana y mirándola con algo semejante a la devoción, para luego comérsela de un solo golpe.- Deliciosas…

Light rodó ligeramente los ojos, para luego alzarse de su silla y caminar hacia la salida de su despacho.

- Ey, Light, ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Ryuk, observando al joven con algo de curiosidad.

- A que alivien un poco mi aburrimiento.- Musitó Light, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Dejando tras él un Ryuk que, tras un momento de contemplación, soltó una rasposa carcajada.

Una carcajada cruel, que iluminó por unos instantes sus rojos ojos que todo podían ver…

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

De pie se hallaba, caminando sin dirección, sin guía alguna.

El aroma penetrante, cargado con el perfume de la muerte y la desolación, azotando una y otra vez sus fosas nasales.

Sus pies descalzos hundiéndose con cada paso en la tierra negra y lodoza, en la tierra infértil repleta de cadáveres cuyos huesos formaban tétricas imágenes; repleta de cenizas opacas que se levantaban del suelo y se suspendían en el vacío con el menor movimiento.

Todo a su alrededor envuelto en el negro más absoluto… El eco de cientos de voces lejanas, sufrientes y sollozantes reverberando una y otra vez contra sus oidos.

_Pero… tan acostumbrado estaba que nada de eso le afectaba. Tan acostumbrado estaba a la certeza de su muerte, que se le hacía imposible el siquiera sentir algo que no fuese ese increíble vacío en su interior._

Su rostro se ladeó ligeramente, observando de reojo a las destrozadas figuras de una mujer y su esposo, los cuales al igual que él, se movían sin dirección alguna, con los ojos vacíos, los cuerpos muertos… pasando por su lado sin mirarle… perdidos eternamente en sus extraños mundos…

Ellos, al igual que todos los demás. Todos ellos, que se movían a su alrededor; chocando entre ellos, tendidos en el suelo sollozantes o silenciososo. Gritando algunos, gimiendo desesperadamente otros. Unos gruñendo amargadamente, otros peleando encarnizadamente… en el afán de sentir algo más allá de ese grotesco _vacío._

Miles… Millones de almas que como la suya, se hallaban confinadas en ese infierno.

Todas ellas actuando aún como si estuviesen vivas, imitando sus vidas pasadas, tratando de darle algo de realeza a la enorme irrealidad de sus muertes. Con la esperanza aún en sus almas, aún a pesar de saber… de entender… que no había nada esperanzador en sus panoramas.

Pero él no lo hacía. No necesitaba hacerlo. Le era imposible el siquiera pensar en recuperar la normalidad de su vida… porque sabía que era imposible en su estado.

Él estaba muerto. Eso siempre lo había sabido. Estaba muerto y confinado en el lugar al cual van todas las almas, sin importar que tan buenas ni malas hubiesen sido. Estaba confinado junto con almas de santos y almas de criminales. Junto con la estirpe de la peor calaña y los seres buenos del mundo.

Todo mezclado de forma injusta en ese lugar horrible y desgraciado. En ese lugar inhóspito en donde la muerte no parecía ser el descanso que todos anhelaban, si no más bien un castigo. Un castigo incomprensible.

Y él vagaba sin descanso entre las masas de seres sin vida; sus pies rompiendo los huesos que en el suelo se hallaban, el eco atrayendo la atención de algunos, las muecas dolorosas de otros…

Pero él no miraba a nadie; no por miedo o por asco, si no porque no encontraba necesario mirar el rostro muerto de otro ser humano. Él no necesitaba ver los ojos hundidos, ni la piel transparente, ni los labios azules para saber que eran almas que se hallaban vagando como él en esa Nada absoluta.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Ya había perdido la cuenta. La desesperación inicial le había hecho olvidar todo. El terror de saberse confinado en un lugar tan tétrico como ese le había borrado de la mente toda lógica, todo entendimiento. Y tras horas y días y semanas; meses y años que pasaban sin diferencia alguna; había logrado encontrar _algo _de tranquilidad.

Nunca resignación. Jamás. Pero al menos había hallado algo que, si bien no lograba compararse con la resignación, le otorgaba cierta paz mental.

Había aprendido a vaciar su mente, para así no sentir asco ante los horribles rostros y cuerpos que veía. Había aprendido a fingir ignorancia, para así no ser blanco de disputas ni de ataques. Había cerrado sus oidos al mundo, para así no volverse loco con los gritos y lamentos, con las risas depravadas y los murmullos descompasados que llenaban ese cruento lugar.

Pero más que nada, había aprendido a sobrevivir. Extraña paradoja, risible ironía considerando su estado. Había aprendido a sobrevivir de una manera espiritual, porque si bien su cuerpo se hallaba muerto y seguramente hecho polvo, su alma aún estaba viva… en ese lugar.

Ese lugar que albergaba la oscuridad y la luz; ese lugar que resguardaba al horrible asesino y al violador desquiciado junto con el santo beato y la abnegada y caritativa mujer.

Y aunque era cierto que cada uno recibía en ese lugar su castigo acorde con sus pecados; era también cierto que aquellos que no habían pecado o que habían pecado poco, se hallaban inmersos en la misma vorágine, mezclados con la misma estirpe horrible y pecadora.

Y aunque él no se consideraba en lo absoluto un santo, era cierto que guardaba ciertos privilegios por encima de aquellos que en lo absoluto lo eran.

Porque él por lo menos no llevaba cadenas arrastrando; él por lo menos no se debía someter al martirio de quemarse una y otra vez en los fuegos purificadores de ese extraño lugar; ni a las torturas tanto mentales como físicas. Él sólo era un alma más… vagando sin rumbo.

Hirviendo de frustración, de odio… de humillación.

Gritando por dentro ante la injusticia de su vida; ante el trágico final de todos sus pupilos y de su protector. Ante la gran pérdida de su vida.

Ante la enorme humillación que sentía al ver a Light Yagami dominando cual cruel dictador el mundo; ante su irremediable victoria sobre él… sobre el gran detective L Lawliet.

Era tan injusto… tan despreciable. Le causaba tanto asco y aborrecimiento. Tanta rabia y desesperación.

Sobre todo porque al final, el no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Light Yagami estaba vivo y coleando, jactándose de su victoria mientras que él, L, se pudría de impotencia en ese lugar… sin poder mover un dedo para liberar al mundo de tan horrible mal.

Sin poder cobrar la venganza que tanto anhelaba dentro de su corazón muerto. Dentro de su alma sin humanidad. Una venganza que anhelaba de tal forma, que hubiese vendido su alma al mismo demonio con tal de llevarla a cabo.

Si tan sólo tuviese la oportunidad… Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la manera de salir de ese tétrico lugar. Hallar la forma de burlar la muerte… de volver a ese mundo viviente y luchar nuevamente.

Daría cualquier cosa…

_¿Cualquier cosa, L Lawliet?¨_

Su rostro se alzó hacia la infinita negrura y las tinieblas horripilantes de aquella tétrica imitación de cielo, notando como a su alrededor las almas se escabullían, se escondían; sus rostros demacrados tornándose ansiosos, sus pasos tornándose desesperados…

_Como si tratasen de huir de algo…_

Él permaneció en el lugar en el que se hallaba, su rostro elevado e inexpresivo mientras a su alrededor las almas gemían y gritaban; lloraban y reían de manera enloquecedora; chocando unos con otros; arrastrando sus seres calcinados o cercenados por la asquerosa tierra negra.

Todo mientras en la lejanía, se escuchaba el sonido de alas batiéndose. Mientras resonaban en aquella oscuridad unas carcajadas tenebrosas. Mientras el olor a putrefacción se mezclaba con ese característico aroma que desprenden las almas dominadas por el terror.

Mientras el veía, de pie e impertérrito, como las grotescas figuras de unos entes que ni siquiera merecían llamarse monstruos salían de un enorme agujero negro… tres horripilantes criaturas, cubiertas de sangre y secreciones; sus cuerpos negros y deformes cubiertos de cuero negro; suspendidas en el aire por inmensas alas compuestas de afilados huesos de color pútrido y secos pedazos de piel del color del carbón.

Las figuras se acercaron, levitando cual monstruosas pesadillas; tres pares de ojos carmesí titilando malévolamente en unas cuencas sin párpados. Tres pares de garras flexionándose una y otra vez, largos dedos de filosas uñas destacando entre la austeridad del lugar. Tres bocas semejantes, sonriendo desquiciadamente, mostrando la hilera de afilados dientes que se ocultaban tras bocas sin labios.

Y mientras las veía acercarse y detenerse ante él; mientras sentía como aquellos ojos horribles le observaban sin descanso y con descarada fascinación y como aquellas garras por momentos parecían moverse espasmódicamente; L no pudo más que apretar los labios…

… sus ojos fijos y tranquilos en las tres figuras. Su pose igual de descuidada, su cabello desordenado y su rostro sin expresión, sin vida y sin color.

_- ¿Cualquier cosa, L Lawliet?__- _Repitió una de las criaturas, con una voz que a L se le pareció al sonido de una pizarra siendo rasgada por unas uñas largas y afiladas.

_- ¿Qué quieren de mi?- _Preguntó, mas que nada para evitar distraerse en las figuras horribles de esos seres inmundos; ni en los gritos que en la distancia parecían querer destrozarle la mente.-

_¿Qué quieren de mi? _Era lo único que L necesitaba preguntar. No necesitaba preguntar qué eran esas cosas horribles frente a él, porque su mente lo sabía. No necesitaba indagar sobre el origen de esas criaturas, porque ya lo sabía. No necesitaba siquiera preguntar cómo habían llegado a ese lugar… porque en realidad era una pregunta sin importancia.

L sabía que esas cosas eran Shinigamis. L sabía que esas cosas habían venido del Reino de los Shinigamis. L lo sabía, porque aún a pesar de los años pasados y la tortura vivida; aún recordaba vívidamente las pequeñas libretas negras que en esos momentos veía sobresalir de los cinturones de cada uno de esos monstruos.

_Los Cuadernos de la Muerte._

¿Y cómo no recordarlos? Si por culpa de ellos era que en esos momentos se hallaba muerto.

-_ Directo al grano, tal y cómo te habíamos imaginado. ¿Qué queremos de ti, Lawliet? Ofrecerte un trato… de mutuo beneficio.-_

_Un trato… ¿un trato?_

_- Muévete, Lawliet. El jefe nos espera.-_

Las figuras se giraron en el aire, sus cuerpos retorciéndose ligeramente ante el súbito movimiento, sus rostros observando impacientemente al joven hombre que en esos momentos había comenzado a caminar tras ellos… sus ojos fijos en un punto más allá del negro vórtice que se mostraba señalándoles la salida.

Siguieron el camino, sorteando los huesos destruidos, las cenizas esparcidas y las almas moribundas que desesperadas huían. Las monstruosas criaturas siempre alfrente, riéndose atronadoramente de los amasijos putrefactos y de las almas acorbardadas que se escondían y gemían en las esquinas. Y Lawliet atrás, con el rostro hacia alfrente, con la mente vagando en un lugar oscuro y tranquilo y los ojos puestos sólo en el vórtice. Evitando así escuchar todo lo que a su alrededor sucedía. Evitando así escuchar sus propios pensamientos que le gritaban una y otra vez lo erróneo de seguir a esas criaturas…

… lo erróneo de siquiera considerar ese trato.

Cruzaron el vórtice como si se tratase de una simple cortina que daba hacia otra realidad. Una realidad alterna, fusionada con el mundo de aquellas almas atormentadas. Un lugar que si bien guardaba semejanza con el lugar del cual venía, también era cierto que poseía cierta distinción.

Porque en ese nuevo lugar al que tan sencillamente había cruzado, las tinieblas no eran tan densas, y algo semejante a la luz parecía bañar ligeramente toda aquella enorme extensión de tierra. El suelo era opaco, y, a diferencia del otro… se hallaba completamente cubierto de cenizas grisáceas.

Sólo cenizas grises y frías al tacto.

Pero más que la apariencia o las sensaciones, lo que más logró sorprender a L fueron los seres que habitaban ese inmenso lugar.

_Shinigamis._

Decenas de ellos, diferentes los unos de los otros: caminando de un lado a otro, sentados en grupos que reían malévolamente mientras jugaban con barajas de cartas destrozadas, acostados entre las cenizas con sus Death Notes sobre el regazo… o simplemente volando y pululando ese mundo, sin motivación alguna…

Todos embutidos en negros atuendos, adornados con pedazos de huesos humanos y animales, con tocados de pálidos colores, collares de cuentas o instrumentos de metal. Todos poseedores de brillantes ojos rojos, de deformados y pálidos cuerpos, de afiladas hileras de dientes… todos ellos criaturas abominables y al mismo tiempo extrañamente cautivantes…

… llenas de un misticismo incapaz de comprender. Poseedoras de un encanto tétrico que lograba causar una especie de mórbida fascinación en quien las viera. Eran seres inimaginables; seres inconcebibles en la mente humana. Criaturas que sólo existían en la imaginación y el folklor.

Pero L, siendo quien era, no le encontró demasiado problema al asunto. Al fin y al cabo él había visto tantas cosas en su vida como para sorprenderse demasiado por algo como esto.

Eso y claro está, el hecho de que estaba muerto y encerrado en un lugar en el cual jamás hubiese siquiera pensado que terminaría.

Por ello, cuando llegaron ante el imponente trono destartalado y corroido en el cual el Dios de los Shinigamis descansaba cómodamente, L sólo observó todo, su rostro tan inexpresivo como en el principio. Su semblante serio y ligeramente perdido… con ese aire de aburrida calma que tan bien le caracterizaba.

Porque al fin y al cabo… ¿A qué debía temer? ¿Qué podía temer alguien cuyo cuerpo ya estaba desde hace muchos años muerto y cuya alma se hallaba encerrada y maldita?

- L Lawliet… es un placer tenerte con nosotros.- Susurró la monstruosa figura parapetada en aquel enmohecido y destartalado trono. Una figura tan o hasta más repulsiva que las otras, con su cuerpo fofo y deforme del cual brotaban fétidas secreciones de color amarillento; sus dedos gordos y retorcidos acariciando una y otra vez una calavera colocada sobre una roca a su lado mientras un desfigurado rostro grisáceo se giraba hacia él; dos ojos rojos abultados y enormes; una abertura que ni siquiera podía llamarse boca rodeada de hileras de dientes negros. Abertura por la cual brotaban de vez en cuando hileras sanguinolentas y asquerosas que rodaban por su mentón y su garganta para luego perderse de vista entre los andrajos malolientes de su ropa.

Y L, como ser apático que era, simplemente permaneció con la mirada fija en la criatura; sin importarle en lo más mínimo la asquerosidad en la que ese ser se hallaba envuelto, ni tampoco como esos rojos ojos parecían observarle de forma perversa.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea de mí, _Shinigami-san_?- Preguntó luego de unos instantes de tenso silencio, en el cual aquella criatura continuaba observándole con la misma intensa mirada.

- Un trato.- Contestó al instante la criatura, directa y consisa.- Una oferta que sé, usted no será capaz de rechazar, Lawliet.-

- ¿Por qué ofrecerle un trato a alguien como yo? ¿Por qué yo entre todas las otras almas que aquí se encuentran encerradas?-

Era una pregunta válida. Era una pregunta que denotaba el cierto grado de curiosidad que se había instalado en su alma. _¿Por qué él? ¿Para qué le necesitaban? ¿Por qué no podían dejarle en paz?_

- Porque tú eres el único que podría cumplir las premisas que deseo lograr. No deseo a nadie que no seas tu, Lawliet.-

El mencionado cerró por unos instantes sus ojos, una sensación de vacío apoderándose de su interior al escuchar como su verdadero nombre era proferido una y otra vez… con esa familiaridad extraña que lograba enfermarle.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?- Repitió, imperturbable. Deseaba una constestación a su pregunta. Deseaba saber qué demonios era tan importante como para que esas criaturas viniesen a pedirle ayuda a él… un simple mortal que se hallaba más muerto que un perro al que han arrollado en la carretera.

- Queremos que vuelvas al mundo de los humanos… y asesines a Yagami Light.-

_Volver al mundo de los humanos… para asesinar a Light._

… _¿Qué demonios…?_

El rostro de L mostró por primera vez en _años _algo que podía mostrarse como sorpresa. Sus ojos platino se mostraron sorprendidos, su boca se entreabrió ligeramente…

Se hallaba… conmocionado. Si, esa era la palabra. Conmocionado.

- ¿Qué?- Susurró, su voz ligeramente quebrada.

- Lo que escuchó, Lawliet. Nosotros, los shinigamis, estamos cansados de la actitud prepotente, egoista y narcisista de ese simple mortal llamado Yagami Light. Estamos cansados de que su reinado mortal elimine las almas oscuras y jugosas que tanto gusto nos da devorar y que sólo nos deje con almas insípidas y mojigatas que nada tienen que aportar a nuestro placer. Estamos cansados de que ese humano cualquiera juegue con los de nuestra estirpe, con nuestros poderes, como si fuesen simples juguetes. Antes, es cierto, era un placer para nosotros ver como su pequeña e insignificante alma jugaba a ser algo imposible… pero ahora nos molesta.- La voz que el Rey de los Shinigamis usaba era ronca, lenta… pero cargada de una especie de fiereza que hacía que L comprendiese la magnitud de su frustración.

- Si les molesta tanto, ¿Por qué no son capaces de eliminarlo ustedes mismos? Él es sólo un humano, ustedes son dioses. ¿No sería más sencillo escribir su nombre en una Death Note y matarle?- Susurró L desapasionadamente, aún a pesar de sentir como en su interior, la llama de la incertidumbre y la rabia inflaba su ser.

_- _Lo sería, pero no habría gracia alguna en matarle de una forma tan simple. Además, ese humano tiene un contrato con Ryuk, uno de nuestros shinigamis, lo que nos hace imposible el matarle con nuestras Death Note. Sólo Ryuk puede matarle y por lo que hemos visto, ese humano lo tiene atado con placeres mortales. Así que Ryuk no es más que un simple perro al servicio de un humano bueno para nada.-

- Es por ello, que no tenemos otra opción más que llamarte a ti y ofrecerte este trato. Nosotros sabemos la rivalidad tan grande que existió entre ustedes, y también sabemos que tú fuiste el único capaz de destruirle. No lo hiciste porque aquel mortal tenía a su favor el poder de los dioses… pero esta vez ambos estarán en iguales condiciones.-

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó L, sus ojos brillando suavemente, engullidos en la vorágine de sus pensamientos revueltos. Su mente accionando miles de distintas ideas, de procesos, de situaciones posibles.

- Tenemos que admitir que para ser humanos, tanto tú como Yagami Light poseen una inteligencia extraordinaria. Por lo cual no necesitamos añadirte más sabiduría de la que ya posees. Por lo tanto, nosotros solamente te daremos tres cosas: Te devolveremos a la vida tal y como eras al momento de morir. Y te daremos dos regalos que, usados sabiamente, te darán la victoria.-

- ¿Cúales son estos regalos?-

- Serán implantados en tus manos y tus ojos. Con ellos cobrarás tu venganza, te lo aseguro. Qué son esos regalos y cómo utilizarlos será uno de tus retos. Sabemos que al ser alguien tan ingenioso, descubrirás de qué se tratan.-

- Puedo imaginar que uno de ellos será los ojos de los shinigamis, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- Musitó L, palpando ligeramente su ojo derecho.

Por toda respuesta, la criatura sonrió macabramente, sus rojos ojos titilando con perversión.

- Te hemos dicho lo que deseamos, te hemos dicho de igual forma lo que obtendrás a cambio de tu aceptación. Sólo falta escuchar tu respuesta, Lawliet.- Susurró la criatura, sus hundidos ojos mostrando cierto brillo extasiado, casi delirante, mientras miraba al joven hombre de cabellos desordenados.

Mismo hombre cuyos platinados ojos se desviaron hacia el enorme agujero negro por donde sabía, tendría que volver si declinaba la oferta.

Era cierto, muy cierto, que en esos momentos se hallaba tentado a hallarle las mil y una fallas que ese posible trato podría traer tras de sí. Era cierto también que podía ponerse a analizar los cuantiosos riesgos que implicaba hacer tratos con seres como los shinigamis, cuyas morales y códigos de ética en nada se parecían a los de los humanos.

Pero de igual forma era cierto que en esos momentos, L sólo pensaba en una cosa: la posibilidad de vengarse. La posibilidad de remediar todo aquel fiasco que años atrás había ocurrido por su causa, por sus sentimientos hacia Light, por su tonto deseo de ver a Light Yagami no como Kira, si no como alguien en quién podía confiar… un amigo, alguien distinto… alguien… ideal.

Tenía la oportunidad de vengarse por las muertes de su equipo: de Near, de Mello y Matt. Muertes de personas inocentes que nada tenían que ver con la lucha eterna entre él y Light. Personas que murieron por seguirle, por seguir su legado… por seguir con la investigación que él había comenzado.

L sabía… que era el culpable de las muertes de todos aquellos a los que alguna vez había respetado, admirado y querido… Él era el único culpable y por lo tal, tenía que pagar.

Y vengarse. Y recobrar el mundo justo de antaño. Y liberarlo de aquella opresiva fuerza llamada Kira.

Debía hacerlo… aún cuando su alma y su corazón se perdiesen en el camino.

- Acepto.- Musitó finalmente, su voz baja y grave; platinados ojos fijos en la monstruosa figura frente a él. Figura grotesca que soltó una exhilarante risotada; su cuerpo convulsionándose con la fuerza de su horrible risa.

- Muy buena desición, Lawliet.- Susurró el grotesco shinigami mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y otras dos figuras, igual de imponentes y decadentes, se acercaban a L y le tomaban por ambos brazos.

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, _Shinigami-san_?- Preguntó el ex detective, sin inmutarse ante la ruda manera en la que ambas criaturas le tenían aferrado.

- ¿El siguiente paso, Lawliet? No creo que… desee saberlo.- Musitó perversamente el Rey de los Shinigamis, una grotesca sonrisa iluminando sus negros y podridos dientes.

- Exijo que me lo diga, _Shinigami-san_.- Exclamó firmemente el joven, su voz metalizada resonando levemente en todo el amplio lugar. Sus ojos platino fijos y penetrantes en los rojos orbes que le observaban de vuelta, divertidos.

- Tu cuerpo será reconstruido con las cenizas de tu cadáver y el influjo vital de varios shinigamis que han ofrecido desinteresadamente sus vidas para nuestro propósito. Una vez construido, tu alma será insertada en ese cuerpo y, junto con ella… te serán dados tus regalos.-

_Mis regalos… ¿No sería mejor llamarlos mis maldiciones? ¿Mis cadenas?_

- Pero…- Continuó el shinigami, alzando un dedo en forma de pútrida garra.- Tienes que comprender que estos dones que te serán otorgados no serán unos fáciles de implantar, mucho menos de llevar a cuestas. Son dones que serán implantados en tu cuerpo y alma mortales; habilidades que causarán un sufrimiento y un dolor increíble hacia tu persona. Es cierto que sufrirás horas interminables de martirio y aborrecible dolor… pero a cambio obtendrás la vida y la oportunidad de implantar ese concepto de justicia que tanto llevas predicando.-

- Entiendo. Y lo acepto todo.- Musitó Lawliet, sin una pizca de duda. Su rostro delgado y pálido contrayéndose suavemente en una mirada decidida, llena de firmeza.

- En ese caso… Fue para mí un placer hacer tratos contigo, L Lawliet.-

En el instante en el que esas palabras fueron proferidas, L sintió como su cuerpo etéreo era alzado salvajemente por los dos shinigamis que momentos antes habían permanecido a sus costados. Sintió como su espectro debilitado e insensible era arrastrado por aquel suelo de cenizas grises…

… y sintió como su ser era súbitamente arrojado a un oscuro foso, repleto de cenizas, de huesos, de pedazos de piel y carne putrefacta.

Y cerró los labios, para evitar que las cenizas de todos aquellos muertos entraran a su boca…

Y permaneció quieto, mientras escuchaba con sus sentidos agudizados como a su alrededor, aquel foso parecía tomar vida… como las arenas a su alrededor comenzaba a moverse, subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo y cubriendo cada pedazo de su piel con una fina capa de cenizas grisáseas.

Y sus ojos brillaron como cuencas de plata pura en la tenue luz del oscuro infierno en el que se hallaba. Refulgieron suavemente, mientras observaban impávidos como sobre él, en la distancia, el Rey de los Shinigamis lanzaba al aire un frasco negro… un hermoso frasco de intrínsecos diseños, el cual pareció flotar en el aire, la cubierta delgada zafándose suavemente y dejando libre el contenido que guardaba…

… contenido que cayó al instante sobre todo su cuerpo, bañándole con un espeso líquido negro. Líquido que, contra toda norme, comenzó a corroer aquel cuerpo etéreo que poseía.

Una especie de sustancia que poco a poco… iba destrozando su cuerpo inmortal. Su alma…

Y al sentir como su cuerpo iba sucumbiendo a un dolor mucho más increíble que cualquier otro dolor sentido o padecido por alma mortal; al sentir como su interior comenzaba a destrozarse, a corroerse y a regenerarse, Lawliet supo que ese instante… sería el más horrible recuerdo de toda su vida mortal e inmortal.

Y cayó al suelo, embutido en el más agonizante dolor, en el más horrible sufrimiento; sus gritos destrozados brotando de una boca que lentamente iba tornándose real; sus manos y pies contrayéndose en espasmos que denotaban como poco a poco se iban tornando extremidades mortales… extremidades reales.

Porque todo su cuerpo muerto y etéreo se estaba destrozando… para regenerarse nuevamente… poco a poco y dolorosamente.

_Este calvario… tan horrible. Oh… Por todos los cielos…_

Y mientras lentamente la sangre iba creándose en su cuerpo, brotando de sus ojos, de sus labios y de sus oidos; sus manos se arrastraron y se cerraron alrededor de las cenizas que logró alcanzar… dos ojos platino abriéndose, mientras un abominable aullido de sufrimiento y de increíble aborrecimiento brotaba de sus labios ensangrentados…

Un horrible bramido que pareció resonar en el mundo entero…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_¨Light-kun… Light-kun. ¿Por qué no deseas verme, querido Light?¨_

_El reflejo fugaz de una delicada piel blanca; de unas hebras de cabello negro azuloso… de un fulgor negro platino… intenso, desgarradoramente intenso._

_Deseaba verle y al mismo tiempo despreciaba el hecho de querer observarle. Su rostro se tornaba en dirección a cada reflejo, pero sus ojos entrecerrados trataban de no observarle… de no buscar aquella voz, aquellas sutiles apariciones._

_¨No deseo verte… Lárgate¨_

_¨Mentira¨ Y el tono de voz con que esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, fueron suficientes para hacerle abrir los ojos._

_Viendo frente a él, oculto en las sombras, la delgada y definida silueta de un hombre cuyos ojos negro platino le observaban intensamente… un pálido y ojeroso rostro contrastando suavemente entre la abrumadora oscuridad. Un delgado rostro de extraña y cautivante belleza… de finos labios azulosos que se extendieron en una leve sonrisa cargada de odio._

_De odio hacia él…_

_¨Lawliet…¨_

_Y aunque Yagami Light sabía que se hallaba sumergido en un extraño sueño… aún así las ansias de acercarse a esa figura y tocarla eran increibles._

_Y quizá lo hubiese hecho… quizá hubiese extendido su mano y hubiese tocado aquel rostro difuminado…_

… _pero al ver como la silueta iba lentamente volviéndose cenizas, desistió. Viendo como poco a poco el rostro pálido desaparecía… envuelto en la oscuridad._

_Y quizá Light Yagami hubiese permanecido observando el único ojo platinado que quedó… quizá se hubiese reido o hubiese gritado o hubiese…_

_Pero Light Yagami nunca supo lo que pudo o no pudo haber hecho, ya que en ese mismo instante, un atronador bramido masculino, cargado de espanto y de sufrimiento, se coló en su mente; resonó en su cerebro… se adentró en su alma y se apretó como un veneno horrible contra su corazón desbocado…_

Ese corazón que hizo que el Light Yagami de la realidad abriese sus ojos de par en par y tomase una honda y desesperada respiración; su pecho contrayéndose abruptamente.

- Maestro ¿Qué le sucede?- Musitó alarmadamente Mikami, el cual había alzado nerviosamente su rostro del pecho desnudo de Light, donde segundos antes descansaba apaciblemente.

- Apártate de mí, Mikami. ¡Hazte a un lado!- Murmuró el aludido, alzando su cuerpo de la cama mientras su siervo fiel le obedecía y se separaba de Light, sitúandose a su lado con una expresión preocupada en sus finos rasgos.

Pero Light no notaba eso, ya que se hallaba en un estado de confusión tal, que por un instante sólo se permitió cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, frotando ligeramente su rostro con una de sus palmas.

No entendía. No entendía el porqué de toda aquella extraña pesadilla. Se le antojaba incomprensible, inaceptable… Por no decir, increíblemente perturbador.

Y aunque Light Yagami no era hombre de supersticiones, mucho menos de pensamientos sin fundamentos válidos, aún así era imposible para él deshacer la imagen que aquel horrible sueño había provocado en él…

_Y quizá no tanto el ambiente de ese sueño… si no más bien la persona que en él se había manifestado. Aquel rostro tan familiar, tan… tan… conocido._

_Ese rostro que no había visto por tantos años. Tanto tiempo sin verle y aún así… aún así causaba la misma extraña sensación en su ser. Esa sensación que mezclaba la aprehensión, la adrenalina, el entendimiento… y otros muchos sentimientos que eran demasiado complejos, demasiado irregulares como para ser mencionados._

_L. No… Lawliet. Lawliet…_

_Era extrañamente reconfortante poder susurrar el verdadero nombre de aquel ser, el único ser, que estuvo a sólo pasos de destruirle por completo._

_¨Light… Light…¨_

_Su voz… Era algo perturbador para Light el hecho de ser capaz de recordar aquella voz de suave acento británico, luego de tantos años. _

_Pero quizá era aún más grotesco el hecho de haber escuchado esa misma voz, rompiéndose entre bramidos cargados de desesperación. Porque si bien Light había vivido mucho tiempo junto a L a lo largo de la investigación liderada por éste… nunca, en todo ese tiempo… había sido capaz de escucharle evocar algo como aquel inhumano aullido de animal herido._

_Nunca le había escuchado gritar de esa forma. Nunca le había visto expresar nada que no fuese su metódica fachada de perfecta concentración. _

_¨L… Maldito L. ¿Por qué no puedes permanecer muerto?¨_

Light sentía rabia, sentía una frustración y un enojo que le cursaba lentamente las venas. Aborrecía sentirse así y pensar en L, y soñar con L… soñar y sentir y ver a aquel maldito bastardo que casi termina destruyendo sus planes, sus metas, su vida entera…

Le daba tanta rabia que, aún cuando sabía que Ryuzaki, no… que L Lawliet, se hallaba bien muerto desde hacía más de 9 años, aún así le recordaba, aún así le soñaba… le pensaba con una intensidad que sabía, que _comprendía, _no era normal.

Era como si el maldito espíritu del detective desease internarse en su mente para torturarle, para hacerle sufrir en venganza por haberle asesinado. Desease… hacerle delirar con esos pensamientos, emociones y sensaciones que le provocaba.

_Maldito seas, Ryuzaki. Maldito sea tu recuerdo. Maldito sea tu rostro, tu cuerpo… maldito seas por causarme todo este pesar._

- Mikami, ven aquí.- Susurró tranquilamente, sin siquiera mirar a su leal siervo, cuyo cuerpo sinuoso se acercó a él al instante… su cabello revuelto enmarcando suavemente sus pálidos rasgos, sus negros ojos que le observaban con preocupación y devoción.

Y al girarse y verle, Light Yagami supo que de ese instante en adelante no hallaría la forma de librarse de aquella especie de castigo que la sombra oscura de Lawliet había posado sobre él. Y, sintiendo sobre sus hombros un peso que sabía, tiempo atrás no había siquiera pensado en tener, Light llegó a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano, algo pasaría.

Porque él no creía en las casualidades. Y sabía que ese extraño sueño vaticinaba algo, profetizaba algo que si bien no sabía que era… lograba desestabilizar su perfecta máscara de control absoluto.

- ¿Qué le sucede, mi Señor?-

Sin decirle palabra y embutido en la trepidante adrenalina que la expectación y el nerviosismo causaban en su persona, Light tomó rudamente las muñecas de Mikami y le estampó violentamente contra la cama, escuchando el gemido sorprendido que se desprendió de los labios de su siervo mientras él se cerraba sobre su cuerpo tendido; sus dientes atacando fieramente el cuello níveo que se le ofrecía completamente.

- M… Mi Señor…-

- Cállate, Mikami- Susurró Light, su voz metalizada, mientras recorría con fríos toques desprovistos de delicadeza el cuerpo desnudo bajo él. Cada toque impregnado de violencia, cada beso inundado de rabia, cada mordida proferida con el deseo de herir… de ver sangrar.

Y a Light no le importó que su siervo leal se contorsionara incómodo ante sus crueles toques repletos de desamor; no le importó los suaves gritos adoloridos, ni las gotas de sangre que descendían de cada grotesca mordida. Mucho menos le importó que en esos momentos, más que desear aquel cuerpo que tantas otras veces había poseído…

… lo único que deseaba era tener algo que romper entre sus dedos. Algo que le hiciera… recuperar su poder absoluto. Su dominio total.

Y, con sus ojos cerrados, tomó el cabello negro que se hallaba desparramado sobre la blanca almohada, lo tomó y lo haló con fuerza mientras descendía y regaba besos impregnados de desesperación en aquel cuello hinchado… escuchando como si de una melodía se tratase los gemidos, mezcla de dolor y placer, que se proferían de aquellos carnosos labios de su siervo.

_Su siervo… Que no era si no otra perra más, otro ser insignificante que se unía a la larga e interminable lista de seres insignificantes que poblaban ese mundo._

_Si tan sólo… Si tan sólo…_

_**Deja de pensar en eso, Light… Maldita sea, deja de pensar en él…**_

Soltando un rugido de frustración, tomó con rudeza las piernas de Mikami, separándolas bruscamente y poseyendo sin preparación alguna el cuerpo que se le ofrecía; escuchando los ahogados gritos de dolor y sorpresa que resonaron en sus oidos; sintiendo al instante el interior de Mikami envolviéndole de una manera nada placentera… de una manera seca, apretada y ardorosa que sólo lograba causarle dolor e inhibir cualquier placer que hubiese llegado a sentir.

Pero aún a pesar del ardor, aún a pesar de la incomodidad que tanto él como Mikami sentían, Light siguió moviéndose. Entrando y saliendo de ese cuerpo seco y constricto que no lograba causarle el placer suficiente como para olvidar sus problemas. Ese cuerpo que tantas veces había tomado, que tanto aburrimiento le causaba. Ese cuerpo, sin duda bello, pero carente de lo apropiado para despertar en él la pasión que necesitaba para… _sentirse vivo._

Y quizá fue debido a la frustración de no sentir nada más allá de la lujuria que en esos instantes poseía su ser…

Quizá era debido a la desesperación que toda aquella pesadilla y todas las otras cosas del día habían causado en él…

O quizá era que, inconscientemente, nunca había dejado de pensar en él...

Pero Light nunca supo que había sido exactamente lo que había causado que, en el instante de abrir sus ojos y ver el rostro que bajo él se contorsionaba en muecas de dolor y placer… sus ojos no vieron el rostro de Mikami Teru…

… Si no que bajo él, lo que se mostró fue el rostro pálido y misteriosamente hermoso de Ryuzaki… su cara perlada de sudor, sus labios entreabiertos y gimiendo suavemente; su cabello negro azulado desparramado por toda la blanca almohada… dos intensos orbes enmarcados por oscuras ojeras, los cuales se abrieron y le observaron fijamente… platinados abismos inundados de sentimientos que hicieron que Light sintiese su corazón palpitar con fiereza; que hicieron su respiración nula…

… que causaron que por todo su cuerpo se extendiese una corriente, un deseo ardoroso que se mezclaba con su sangre, que parecía quemar sus venas… algo que nunca antes había siquiera pensado en experimentar. Algo que iba más allá del odio que años atrás había sentido por ese hombre… algo más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido _en toda su vida._

Pero al final, no fue aquel rostro, ni aquellos ojos, los que hicieron que su cuerpo perdiera el control y que por primera vez en muchos años lograse sentir verdadero placer… si no que fueron aquellos labios los que, con tan sólo un suave susurro… lograron virar su mundo.

Un suave susurro, que en su mente, se escuchaba ronco e impregnado con la característica tonalidad de barítono de Ryuzaki… su voz… su voz que susurraba en el extasis de la pasión su nombre… levemente, ahogadamente…

- L… Light.-

Y sin saber el motivo por el cual su cuerpo y su alma se hallaban reaccionando de esa manera, Light Yagami se dejó llevar; embistiendo fieramente el interior de aquel cuerpo, mientras sus labios se posaban sobre aquellos labios que en su mente veía pálidos y finos… que en su mente se sentían fríos y se impregnaban con un dulce sabor. Ojos dorados cerrándose, mientras su boca recorría aquellos labios fríos… fríos…

Sintiendo como aquel cuerpo recibía su influjo. Corrientes de espasmódico placer haciendo temblar su cuerpo impregnado de calor y sudor. Sintiendo como aquel cuerpo bajo él se tendía laxo contra las sábanas; como aquellos labios se despegaban de los suyos… el sonido de una respiración agitada y entrecortada.

_Su respiración agitada… Su respiración…_

Y Light abrió los ojos, aún envuelto en el suave y neblinoso placer que su cuerpo sentía…

Abrió los ojos, esperando ver aquel mismo cuerpo pálido y delgado bajo él; aquel desordenado y azuloso cabello desparramado contra su almohada; aquellos profundos ojos platinados entrecerrados por la extenuación…

… pero en vez de eso, Light Yagami sólo vió el cuerpo levemente bronceado de su siervo; los oscuros y comunes cabellos de su siervo; los negros y comunes ojos de su maldito siervo, observándole fijamente… inundados de una gratitud y de un amor que se le antojaban repulsivos…

Común. La figura de su maldito siervo bueno para nada. La imagen de un vulgar hombre cualquiera. De un ser ordinario que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

_No era él… No era él. No era… ¿Por qué no era?_

_Porque él está muerto. Tú lo mataste, Light. Mataste a la única persona que valía la pena en este mundo inservible._

Y esa súbita revelación tuvo el poder de borrar todo el placer que segundos antes había experimentado. Tuvo el poder de hacer que su pecho se contrayese en un horrible sentimiento de rabia, odio y frustración.

Porque si bien Light Yagami nunca se había arrepentido de matar a L Lawliet… en esos momentos su mente se hallaba sopesando la posibilidad de hacerlo por primera vez.

Soltando un rugido de frustración, empujó el cuerpo de Mikami y se alzó de la cama, sus nudillos fuertemente apretados; sus labios constritos en una fina línea.

- M… Mi señor…- Susurró Mikami, levemente asustado ante el súbito comportamiento de Light, su cuerpo alzándose con algo de dificultad de entre las sábanas.

- Fuera.- Murmuró el susodicho, mientras envolvía su cuerpo en una fina bata de seda negra que se hallaba colocada en un perchero cercano al enorme ventanal de su habitación.

- Pero…-

- ¡Lárgate de mi vista!- Explotó Light, girándose hacia Mikami y señalando furiosamente con su mano la puerta. El aludido soltó un respingo de sorpresa, sus negros ojos sorprendidos mientras se alzaba rápidamente de la cama, se envolvía con unas cuantas sábanas para tapar su deslumbrante desnudez y salía del cuarto, trastabillante.

Todo esto mientras Light se giraba hacia el enorme ventanal y permanecía con la mirada fija en el exterior… en los enormes edificios que se visualizaban frente a él… en las personas que marchaban, inconscientes de la mirada de su Dios.

Viendo todo, pero sin en realidad ver algo. Su mente pensativa reviviendo una y otra vez lo ocurrido momentos antes. Las imágenes que su propio cerebro se empeñó en ofrecerle…

_El cuerpo de Ryuzaki bajo él… sus platinados ojos observándole, embutidos en el éxtasis mientras de sus labios pálidos escapaba suavemente su nombre…_

Un suave suspiro escapó de los labios del joven hombre, su mano frotando suavemente su rostro perlado de sudor.

_Si tan sólo no le hubiese matado… las cosas serían tan…_

_Mentiras. Mentiras. Él te hubiese acabado, él te hubiese destruido._

Light cerró los ojos, dejando escapar el gemido de frustración que se hallaba atrapado en su garganta.

_Cuanto hubiese deseado tener a L vivo y a sus pies en estos instantes. Tenerle vivo para que viese como él, Light Yagami, Kira, reinaba el mundo completamente. Tenerle vivo para ver su rostro prepotente todos los días. Tenerle vivo para escuchar su voz todos los días…_

… _tenerle vivo para sentir su cuerpo, poseer su cuerpo todos los días._

_Sería… Sería…_

_¨Pero no… L esta muerto. No puedo pensar en eso ahora. Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.¨_

Light lo sabía, y lo entendía aún a pesar de que su mente hallaba ese entendimiento casi doloroso.

Y suspirando por última vez, tomó una de las manzanas que se hallaban sobre la mesa de noche, mordiéndola ausenteme, sus ojos fijos en la nada que se mostraba en los amplios ventanales… pensando, siempre pensando…

_¿Qué hubiese pasado si…._

Pero lo que Light no sabía, mucho menos imaginaba, era que en esos mismos instantes en los que su mente se hallaba perdida en lo que pudo ser y nunca sucedió… en otra parte, muy lejos de su reinado y de su mundo mortal…

… dos ojos platinados se abrían lentamente, conscientemente envueltos en las cenizas de la muerte; un opaco y leve brillo rojizo adornando suavemente las negras pupilas… pupilas que se ensancharon lentamente …

… mientras unos finos labios se abrían y aspiraban brusca y profundamente… _el primer influjo de vida luego de 9 años de muerte._


	3. Capítulo 3: De cómo la venganza

_**Parejas:**_LightxL, LightxMikami.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_Hola a todos. Primero que nada, debo pedir disculpas por mi ENORME tardanza. La vida, la Universidad, el trabajo y los problemas se adueñaron de mi alma y de mi inspiración por un muy largo periodo de tiempo. Así que ahora, como me encuentro en vacaciones, estoy tratando de sacar adelante todos y cada uno de mis fanfics. A todos los que esperan las actualizaciones de otros fics, no desesperen, seguro en esta semana los termino sacando. Y a los que esperaban la actualización de este fanfic, pues ¡Aquí lo tienen! Recién salidito del horno para su deleite. Espero sinceramente que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo he disfrutado el crearlo.

_**Advertencia: **_Contenido no apto para menores. Escenas de temática oscura, sufrimiento de personaje, grandes dosis de desequilibrio mental. No me hago responsable por posibles traumas.

* * *

"_Hay una amarga complacencia en sufrir una injusticia. ¿Por qué? Porque al sufrirla, uno logra legitimar el odio oculto que siempre sintió hacia el ente perpetrador de esa injusticia."_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: De cómo la venganza oscurece hasta al más puro corazón.**_

Dolor. Un intenso dolor que recorría cada tejido, músculo y órgano de su cuerpo. Un palpitante dolor que le impedía moverse libremente, que enviaba descargas una y otra vez a su debilitado ser… que le hacía consciente de su estado.

Ese estado de dolorosa vida.

_Se hallaba inmerso en tanto… tanto dolor. _

Sentía el oxígeno entrar a sus pulmones de una manera dolorosa. Muy dolorosa. Sentía la sangre correr por sus venas de una manera insoportable. Y todo era tan doloroso y tan difícil, que el simple acto de respirar le resultaba más un martirio que una bendición.

Sus párpados se sentían horriblemente pesados; su cuerpo temblaba en la tierra áspera y húmeda en la que se hallaba tirado; el viento azotando su piel… algo frío y resbaladizo cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Agua… _Lluvia_.

Gimió suavemente, tratando de moverse… todo su ser lleno de un dolor horripilante. De ese dolor que se manifestaba en cada movimiento de sus músculos tiesos y antes muertos, en el latido de aquel corazón suyo, que bombeaba violentamente la sangre a todo su cuerpo luego de años de no hacerlo. De ese dolor que se sentía con el simple hecho de respirar, de oír el embate de la lluvia, de sentir como aquellas gotas parecían más que nada quemar esa piel suya, que en esos momentos se hallaban tan viva.

Viva… como su corazón latiente, como sus pulmones funcionales, como su poderoso cerebro que en esos momentos sólo se hallaba estancado en aquel sentimiento de dolor y frustración.

_Si esto es estar vivo. Oh, por todos los cielos… que agonía._

Trató nuevamente de abrir los ojos, lográndolo finalmente. De su boca escapando más quejidos dolorosos mientras sus pupilas ensanchadas y nubladas se enfocaban lentamente, viendo el pedazo de tierra negra en el que se hallaba acostado, viendo el cielo grisáceo, cubierto de nubes de tormenta que bañaban el mundo con frías gotas de lluvia. Viendo uno que otro árbol cuyas ramas y hojas se agitaban con el viento, desprendiéndose y volando por el cielo.

Pero más que nada, fijando su mirada en las hileras de cruces y lápidas que su limitado campo de visión era capaz de observar. Lápidas de brillante mármol, de lustrado granito. Cruces de cemento o de cerámica, estatuas que se elevaban hermosas al cielo.

Hileras e hileras de lápidas, en donde descansaban hileras e hileras de cuerpos sin vida.

Y supo al instante que se hallaba en un cementerio. Pero no uno cualquiera, si no exactamente el mismo cementerio en el que indefinidos años atrás habían enterrado su propio cadáver.

Lo sabía y lo sentía. Lo sentía en la forma en la que su corazón palpitaba rápida e incontrolablemente ante la vista de aquellos árboles y aquellas lápidas. Su mente susurrándole una y otra vez que, tan pronto se girase, vería su propia lápida frente a él.

Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, obligó a su cuerpo a rodar por la tierra para observar la lápida que se hallaba a su lado. Aquella lápida maltrecha por el paso de los años y el descuido; aquella lápida antes blanca y ahora cubierta por completo de hiedras y maleza; en donde una gótica letra L resaltaba levemente.

Y en el suelo cercano al mármol, descansando tranquilamente, un pequeño ramo de flores rojo intenso, cuyo color y vitalidad contrastaba enormemente con la decadencia del sepulcro en general.

_Esas flores de preciosos colores que habían sido colocadas por alguna persona desconocida._

Pero a L poco le importaban las flores ni quién las había puesto en ese lugar. Ya que el simple hecho de ver ante él su propio sepulcro era suficiente como para borrar cualquier otro pensamiento. Su mente completamente en blanco, mientras su pecho se contraía de terror ante la monstruosidad de aquella revelación.

Se hallaba vivo. Vivo, adolorido y muerto de frío frente a aquella lápida destrozada que en su cara le decía lo imposible de su predicamento actual. Que le mostraba fríamente la cruda realidad; la realidad de que el único motivo por el cual se hallaba vivo era por un designio anormal y que verdaderamente su cuerpo debería estar en esos instantes enterrado en ese mismo lugar que ahora su ser vivo observaba.

Su analítica mente no hallaba respuestas coherentes. Nada más allá del hecho de saber que simple y sencillamente, se hallaba vivo por culpa de unos seres sobrenaturales que le habían otorgado la potestad de respirar nuevamente… de vivir a pesar de la muerte.

E incapaz de seguir observando aquel despliegue de cruel mofa, se giró en el suelo, quedando boca arriba y recibiendo de lleno la lluvia fría sobre todo su cuerpo doliente, cálido y lleno de una vida que minutos antes no tenía.

Maldiciendo ese designio que había sido lanzado sobre él y el cual había aceptado sin comprender completamente las repercusiones. Maldiciendo esa vida imposible que le otorgaba la oportunidad de vengarse, a cambio de su propia humanidad.

Porque L Lawliet comprendía perfectamente el hecho de que en esos momentos él no era más que una simple abominación cuyo único propósito era la venganza.

_Un ser inhumano, cuya única meta en esa vida era la de acabar con la vida de un ser que aún a pesar de su gloria y poder… seguía siendo humano._

_Light. Yagami Light._

Y alzó una de sus manos, con la intención de colocarla sobre su rostro. Pero al alzarla y verla se detuvo, dejándola suspendida frente a sus ojos. Y soltó un suspiro inconscientemente retenido, sus devastados ojos viendo la delgada mano de largos y finos dedos. Su delgada mano, por la cual en esos momentos rodaban hileras de agua de lluvia…

… su delgada mano que poseía un nefasto color negro grisáceo, asqueroso y al mismo tiempo extrañamente perturbador. Ese color que se extendía por sus uñas, por la piel de sus dedos y su mano entera… coloreando todo con un tono mortífero y descompuesto.

Y alzó la mano restante, notando al instante el mismo panorama. La misma piel oscurecida y extrañamente suave al toque.

Y sin poder aguantarlo, colocó ambas frías manos sobre su rostro, su cuerpo haciéndose un ovillo en la fría tierra mojada. Perdido completamente en una realidad que su mente no lograba dominar, no lograba comprender, no lograba…

… _no lograba aceptar._

Y sentía tanta… tanta impotencia. Tanta rabia. Tanta… desesperación. Y aunque su mente se hallaba despierta, pensando las mil y una cosas que en esos momentos debía hacer y atormentándose con todo ese extraño significado de su vida, su cuerpo por el contrario no se hallaba aún completamente despierto.

_He olvidado cómo usar los músculos de mi cuerpo. No es raro… tantos años harían mella en cualquiera._

Y pareció reírse ante ese pensamiento tan cruel. Su boca contorsionándose en algo que más que una sonrisa, parecía una mueca desquiciada.

Y pensó en como carajos aún no se había muerto de hipotermia. Y luego razonó que seguramente era debido a su condición ¨especial¨. Y luego de pensar en ello, tuvo que golpearse mentalmente ante lo estúpido de toda aquella corriente de pensamientos.

_Tengo que… tengo que levantarme. Buscar algún lugar donde resguardarme. El frío terminará matándome._

Y reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles, apoyó sus manos negras en el suelo terroso, impulsándose lenta y suavemente. Sintiendo como todos sus huesos crujían al ser puestos en movimiento, su cuerpo temblando convulsivamente mientras poco a poco iba moviendo sus piernas, apoyando sus rodillas en la tierra y con el soporte de la lápida a su lado, tomando las fuerzas necesarias para elevarse; su rostro contrayéndose en una expresión dolorosa al sentir como cada hueso parecía acomodarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Y permaneció de pie, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración acompasada; tratando de equilibrar su cuerpo un poco. Y para cuando estuvo seguro de que lo había logrado, comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sus pies arrastrándose con cada pequeño paso que daba.

¿A dónde iría? No sabía. ¿Qué haría? En esos momentos no lo pensaba.

Lo único que su mente buscaba en esos instantes era un lugar en donde resguardarse de esa lluvia inclemente. Eso y algo de ropa.

Siguió el camino, desorientado y tembloroso, con sus brazos abrazando su pecho para buscar algo de calor. Sus ojos captando en la distancia algo que se asemejaba a una casa, a poca distancia. Una casa pequeña y descuidada, con madera oscura que parecía a punto de resquebrajarse. Un lugar tétrico, de ventanas sucias y en donde sólo había oscuridad.

Pero había un techo, y se veía mucho más cálida que el exterior. Así que lo demás poco importaba.

Reuniendo fuerzas, caminó hasta la vivienda; sus pasos cada vez más pesados, su respiración elaborada. Y cuando finalmente sentía que las fuerzas no daban para más, llegó al umbral, apoyando su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta; sus platinados ojos enfocándose en el interior del lugar.

Y concluyó que, para ser una casa abandonada, no estaba tan mal. Podía ver algo que se asemejaba a una sala, amueblada con muebles que con el paso de los años se habían llenado de polvo y suciedad. Las telarañas decoraban cada esquina de la casa y en general, todo era polvo, suciedad, humedad y ese aroma particular de hogar abandonado desde hace ya muchos años.

Hacía frío, pero al menos no llovía. Y aunque había goteras en exceso y el olor a putrefacción y antigüedad era francamente insoportable, L no podía quejarse.

Así que se impulsó levemente, despegándose del marco de la puerta y entrando a la casa… caminando lentamente en busca de una habitación, un armario…

Y siguió por un corto pasillo, ubicado justo al lado de aquella sala que había visto, encontrándose con un pequeño cuarto en donde había una cama cuyos esprines sobresalían de entre la tela del colchón viejo y mordido por los roedores. Cercano a la cama encontró un armario, el cual comenzó a abrir con cierta urgencia, encontrando pedazos de tela rotos, cremas caducadas y un reloj cuyas manecillas se habían detenido hace mucho.

Y mientras buscaba, encontró una camisa despintada pero ligeramente decente y unos pantalones rasgados por varios lugares, pero que lograba cubrir lo necesario. Y pidiendo disculpas por lo bajo a quienes fueran los dueños de esas prendas, se las colocó… suspirando de alivio al sentir como algo de calidez se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a inspeccionar sus alrededores, encontrándose con un tocador en donde colgaba un gran espejo ligeramente resquebrajado. Y con la ayuda de un trapo, comenzó a limpiar el polvo del cristal… para luego dejar el pedazo de tela a un lado, su mirada fija en el reflejo frente a él.

Su imagen devolviéndole la mirada. Esa imagen, en la que se veía a sí mismo luego de tantos años de estar muerto: sus cabellos de tonalidad azulosa húmedos y cayendo ligeramente desordenados hasta la altura de sus hombros; su rostro blanquecino, con unos pómulos aún más pronunciados de lo normal debido a la flaqueza de su cara. Su cuerpo demasiado delgado, erguido perfectamente; sus ojos color negro metal brillando levemente, enmarcados por enormes y oscuras ojeras.

Y en sus ojos, sus pupilas ensanchadas… las cuales brillaban con un imperceptible, pero presente fulgor carmesí.

Y admirando su extraño reflejo, alzó una de sus frías y cenicientas manos. Visualizando aquella imagen que le mostraba exactamente igual a cuando había muerto, hace nueve años atrás. Igual… y al mismo tiempo escalofriantemente diferente.

_Porque había algo en la palidez de su rostro que delataba cierta inhumanidad. Había algo en la perfección de su postura que delataba cierta falsedad. Había algo en el brillo rojizo de sus pupilas que delataba cierta maldad… y estaban esas manos del color de la muerte y del aspecto de las cenizas, las cuales dejaban entrever cierta… monstruosidad._

Era él… y al mismo tiempo era otro. Aunque tuviese su cuerpo, aunque tuviese su cerebro, sus memorias, sus recuerdos, sus emociones… no se sentía él mismo. Al menos no por completo.

Y era de esperarse. Al fin y al cabo él estaba realmente muerto. Que estuviese ahí, en esos instantes, era tan sólo una variación.

Por lo tanto, él era una variación. Y por lo tanto, había cierta diferencia de su estado original.

Un trepidante dolor de cabeza le hizo parpadear y alejar su mirada del espejo, su mano frotando ligeramente su sien mientras sus ojos observaban todo a su alrededor.

_¿Qué podía hacer?_

Observó hacia el exterior a través de la ventana rota y sucia de la habitación, notando que la lluvia había cesado de caer y que el cielo se hallaba en proceso de comenzar a despejarse ligeramente. Y a juzgar por el aspecto del cielo, no era tan tarde… pero en realidad L no podía estar seguro.

_El cielo a veces era tan engañoso._

Así que, decidiendo que no era prudente permanecer en una casa en la que había entrado y utilizado cosas sin permiso, decidió salir nuevamente. Y fue al salir, en el porche de la casa, que pudo tener una vista del lugar donde se hallaba.

La casa en la que había entrado era parte del cementerio, seguramente había sido habitada por algún conserje o cuidador de tumbas que al parecer, había abandonado el lugar. Todo el solar se podía divisar desde ese punto en el que se hallaba; su propia lápida visible entre dos sencillas tumbas de granito cuyos nombres no le interesa saber.

_Un apagado estremecimiento surcó su cuerpo al ver desde la distancia el sepulcro._

Desviando la vista con cierta rapidez procedió a salir de la casa y caminar hasta la salida del cementerio, caminando lentamente y con cierto esfuerzo debido a la latente rigidez de sus músculos a través de un camino pavimentado que terminaba en una gran reja que se abría al exterior, en donde se podía divisar un largo callejón, y al final de este una calle por donde se veían varios carros pasar.

Y al salir, giró ligeramente su rostro, viendo tras él el cementerio en donde por nueve años había descansado. Y algo de melancolía le invadió, pero la ignoró completamente mientras guardaba sus cenicientas manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones que usaba y continuaba su camino, atravesando la oscura y húmeda callejuela para salir a una avenida bastante concurrida.

Pero en el instante en el que salió de la calle y se topó con la avenida, se detuvo abruptamente; sus ojos ensanchándose en una expresión ligeramente horrorizada; sintiendo como dentro de él, su corazón parecía dejar de latir por unos ínfimos segundos.

Porque, aunque era cierto que ante él se mostraban decenas de personas que por su lado pasaban, éstas ante sus ojos no se veían como normalmente debían verse. No…

… y L sabía. Sabía que algo tenía que ver con esa maldición que esos seres del inframundo habían colocado sobre él. Lo sabía, por el simple hecho de que, al fijar sus ojos en la primera mujer que por su lado pasó tranquilamente… la pudo ver a ella; ella con su cabello finamente arreglado en unas delicadas trenzas; sobre su cabeza perfectamente peinada flotando unas letras que formaban el nombre _¨Hannah Kisaki¨_ y una fecha que L en esos momentos no lograba descifrar completamente, ya que sus números iban cambiando conforme ella iba alejándose…

Esas letras, esos números, los cuales parecían pintados en sangre y que flotaban encima de las cabezas de todo aquel al que mirase. Flotando ahí, tenebrosamente… envueltos en una especie de neblina opaca; algunas fechas estables, otras cambiando cada cierto espacio de tiempo. Pero todo el mismo patrón flotando sobre las cabezas de todo aquel al que mirase.

Y sin poder soportar ese extraño y súbito panorama que se presentaba ante él, L cerró fuertemente los ojos, recibiendo la oscuridad resultante con algo parecido al alivio. Todo mientras, inconscientemente, sacaba una de sus manos de su bolsillo y la colocaba sobre un lado de su rostro, apretando levemente.

_Así que estos… son los ojos del Shinigami. Con ellos es que Kira era capaz de ver los nombres de las personas que asesinaba, así como alterar la fecha que bajo esos nombres se mostraba. Fecha que, según lo que veo, estipula el momento de muerte del ser humano en cuestión._

_Sabía de ellos pero… Por todos los cielos que… sensación. Qué poder._

Entreabrió los ojos, siendo asaltado nuevamente por fechas y nombres, los cuales parecían querer sobresalir unos de otros; todos palpitantes y perfectamente legibles. Increíblemente brillantes y aterradoramente comprensibles.

Y por unos segundos, se dedicó a observar. A sólo mirar la gente pasar. Viendo los nombres y prestando atención a la forma en cómo las fechas cambiaban con cada acto que esa persona hacía. Como la fecha de muerte de una joven mujer cambiaba y se atrasaba al ésta detenerse y entrar a una tienda de ropa.

Era como si cada fecha cambiase según los actos de la persona. Y L pensó que era posible introducir al destino; como un ente capaz de cambiar completamente la vida de un ser humano.

Porque era maravilloso, y en cierto punto aterrador, el ver como la vida de un ser humano cambiaba, se extendía o se acortaba, por algo tan simple como entrar a una tienda o atender una llamada.

Pero para L, todo era demasiado perturbador. Él, que se había jurado el siempre luchar en contra de armas como esas, ahora se hallaba utilizando algo que años atrás había odiado, y con lo que con tanto ahínco había luchado.

_Era irónico que tuviese el poder que años atrás había contribuido a su muerte._

Y agachando ligeramente el rostro, comenzó a caminar por la concurrida avenida, evitando siempre el chocar con la gente que apresurada pasaba. Los complejos mecanismos en su cerebro funcionando completamente, comprendiendo poco a poco ese nuevo panorama, ese extraño nuevo mundo que frente a él se mostraba.

Todo mientras él era cubierto por la masa humana que iba y venía, la gente envolviéndole por completo, sin importarle su presencia. Tan solo visible la tonalidad peculiar de su desordenado cabello negro y el reflejo intenso de unos profundos ojos platino.

Ojos que se detuvieron de golpe en el imponente rascacielos que en la distancia se hallaba… y en la enorme imagen que se mostraba perfectamente en la pantalla digital que se hallaba adherida a los oscuros ventanales. Esa pantalla que transmitía un anuncio en altavoz… el eco llegando a todos los presentes. Todo mientras los suaves rayos del sol iluminaban levemente la imagen que se proyectaba perfecta y magistral.

Esa imagen que logro cortar la respiración de L. Que logro que el corazón del ex detective dejara por un segundo de latir y que la sangre en sus venas se tornase hielo; un horrible y profundo sentimiento trepando por su sistema, envenenando su ser; sus ojos platino destellando con suaves fulgores rojo carmesí.

Esa imagen, en la cual se mostraba un rostro perfecto, enmarcado por brillantes cabellos marrones. Un rostro de tono cálido, unos labios finos que se movían, musitando palabras insufladas en miel. Unos almendrados ojos avellana, que parecían sonreír y que miraban al mundo con una expresión de beatifica paz.

_Como si fuese un Dios… que se dedica a observar a sus hijos pulular por el mundo._

Y absorto, observo cómo la gente comenzaba a detenerse; a salir de los establecimientos; a colgar las llamadas y guardar silencio… todos los rostros girándose hacia esa misma pantalla que él en esos momentos miraba. Todos con idénticos rostros de veneración, de adoración y amor en sus rostros…

… Hipnotizados. Una masa enorme de gente hipnotizada por el ente que se proyectaba en esa enorme pantalla, y cuya voz ahora se escuchaba limpia y perfecta, resonando suavemente por todas las silenciosas y repletas avenidas.

Y al escucharle, al verle completa y perfectamente… L sintió unos incontrolables deseos de vomitar.

_¿Qué está pasando? No… No puede ser verdad._

- Saludos a todos mis fieles y devotos seguidores. En estas pasadas semanas he estado observando las actividades de todos y cada uno de ustedes y me siento muy complacido al ver el grado de veneración que he recibido. Es por ello que he decido recompensarles, _mis amados hijos_.- Suave y alegre sonrisa, palabras insufladas en el más intenso cariño.

L podía escuchar como a su lado una joven mujer gemía extasiada, su atractivo rostro lleno de una devoción, de un amor casi enfermizo; sus brillantes ojos marrones fijos en la figura que se mostraba en la pantalla mientras de sus labios escapaba suavemente las mismas palabras que otros tantos a su alrededor también susurraban.

- _Salve Kira-sama, _¡Salve Kira-sama!-

Y al escucharles L apretó los labios, una de sus manos posándose sobre parte de su rostro; su ser aturdido.

No deseaba escuchar aquello. _No podía escuchar eso_.

La simple idea de oír como cientos de personas exaltaban el nombre de ese…_ criminal_, le causaba un inmenso dolor.

Era demasiado… Era _demasiado._

La pulcra y suave voz de Kira resonó nuevamente por toda la avenida; callando al instante a las masas eufóricas. Una sonrisa luminosa adornando las facciones maduras y perfectas. Observando todo, dirigiéndose a todos desde ese amplio televisor, desde ese mundo artificial tras el cual se escudaba.

Y le escuchó. Le escuchó hablando de las festividades que organizaría el cinco de noviembre en honor a todos los años que llevaba ejerciendo como Dios supremo del mundo. Le escuchó hablar… aquella voz perfectamente nivelada sonando suave, tratando con sutileza de hipnotizarle.

Y su rostro… aún luego de tantos años L podía recordarle _como si hubiese sido ayer la última vez que le hubiese visto._

Porque a pesar de que el tiempo le había otorgado una madurez y una refinada fuerza al rostro de Yagami Light, aún podía vislumbrarse perfectamente la belleza juvenil de sus años pasados; aún se veía el brillante y casi juguetón fulgor en aquellos ojos claros; las expresiones suaves que contorsionaban sutilmente el rostro de tonalidad cremosa.

Y L no pudo evitar sentir como, dentro de su pecho, su corazón brincaba… el recuerdo de aquel joven que ahora era todo un hombre regresando a su memoria.

Agitó el rostro, sus labios apretándose… el recuerdo desvaneciéndose con violencia.

_No debía recordarle. No debía…_

_Porque el amable, cariñoso y humano Light que L había conocido antes de morir, nunca había existido. _

_Siempre había sido Kira… sólo Kira._

_Kira… quien le observaba desde una enorme pantalla artificial. Kira, quién tenía sometidos a todos esos pobres diablos que a su alrededor se hallaban._

_Kira quien vivía feliz en ese mundo controlado a su antojo._

El anuncio había terminado sin que L se diese cuenta. La pantalla ahora se mostraba negra por completo y las personas volvían a emprender el rumbo de sus vidas, con la diferencia de que ahora en sus conversaciones solo se podía escuchar un nombre…

_Kira._

Y soltando el suspiro que se hallaba prófugo en su interior, siguió su camino… en su mente siempre presente la imagen de ese hombre… Light Yagami.

No… Light estaba muerto. _Light había muerto el día en el que L había cerrado sus ojos_.

Ahora sólo era Kira…

Y el darse cuenta de algo como eso, causaba que el corazón de L se estrujase, un sentimiento horrible cursando por sus venas.

Porque, a pesar de todo… L llegó a querer a Yagami Light. Llegó a quererle con una intensidad mucho mayor de lo que un amigo era capaz de sentir por otro amigo…

… _y quizá, se podría decir que llegó a amarle. Si es que el amor podía ser descrito de una forma tan rocambolesca y misteriosa._

Pero ahora en su mente no existía nada más que un puro, incondicional y absoluto aborrecimiento hacia ese ser que le había destruido la vida no sólo a él… sino a miles de seres inocentes.

_Por culpa de Kira, él había muerto. Por su culpa se hallaba convertido en esa monstruosidad de hombre. Por su culpa sus adorados pupilos habían fenecido, siendo tan jóvenes…_

_Por su culpa… todo lo que alguna vez L había amado ahora ya no era más que un simple recuerdo, lejano y abstracto._

_Y ahora, luego de tantos años, se hallaba nuevamente vivo. Viendo como Kira gobernaba y destruía al mundo… viendo como se mofaba de su muerte._

Porque L no era estúpido. L sabía muy bien el verdadero significado, oculto bajo esa celebración de la que tanto Kira se regodeaba en anunciar.

_¿Cómo no recordarlo? Si él había muerto en un frío y lluvioso 5 de noviembre._

_Y Kira al parecer también lo recordaba. Y se mofaba… y celebraba, porque seguramente para él, ese 5 de noviembre había sido la conmemoración de su victoria absoluta._

… _y junto con ella la conmemoración de la muerte de su más poderoso rival._

Se detuvo, apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared de uno de los establecimientos, en su rostro una expresión cansada; sus ojos entrecerrados para evitar así el observar todos los números, las fechas y los nombres que brincaban frente a él.

_El mundo se hallaba en manos de Kira. _

_Tan sólo nueve años habían bastado para cambiar los pensamientos, las creencias y las ideas de todos y cada uno de los seres humanos existentes en ese planeta._

_Sólo nueve años habían bastado para que el mundo entero terminara adorando su patética y mortal existencia. _

_¿Cómo lo habría hecho? ¿Habría utilizado el poder de la Death Note para eliminar a todos sus enemigos? ¿Habría utilizado el poder de esos shinigamis que tanto odio sentían hacía él? _

_Si… Seguramente. Era probable que eso, junto con su innato poder de convencimiento hubiese sido suficiente para obligar al mundo a postrarse ante sus pies._

_Al fin y al cabo… la Tierra estaba llena de ingenuos._

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- Susurró a la nada, su suave y etérea voz perdiéndose entre el bullicio.

_¿Cómo fue que yo permití todo esto? _

Platinados ojos se giraron hacia la avenida, viendo a las personas que excitadas aún hablaban del acontecimiento pasado. Observando las imágenes de Kira pegadas en cada restaurante, en cada tienda y pared… con su sonrisa brillante, con su rostro benévolo… con ese brillo casi divino envolviendo todo su ser.

_Lástima que todo el mundo crea que eres un Dios… cuando al final tan sólo eres un simple, patético y ególatra humano._

_Tan sólo una bala sería suficiente para acabar con tu vida. Tan sólo una cuchillada terminaría con los latidos de tu negro corazón. Tan sólo un poco de veneno en tu comida te haría convulsionarte en el suelo y morir la muerte patética y vergonzosa que tanto te mereces._

Con cada pensamiento, los ojos de L se oscurecían… un tinte maniático posándose en sus irises.

_Ya no puedo arreglar el pasado. No puedo devolverles la vida a mis pupilos, ni a los miembros de mi antiguo equipo, ni a todos los inocentes que han muerto bajo tus manos. _

_Pero si puedo salvar a aquellos que aún no han sido condenados. Puedo liberarlos de tu reinado… _

_- _Estoy… tan ansioso de verte, Light-kun.- Susurró a la nada, reemprendiendo su camino por la concurrida avenida.

_Deseo verte… para así finalmente detenerte._

_Y esta vez, no te enviaré a una cárcel para que te pudras por el resto de tu mortal existencia. No…_

… _Esta vez, te borraré de la faz de la Tierra. Te mataré y te arrastraré conmigo al infierno, donde juntos estaremos eternamente condenados. _

_Esta vez te mataré… y destrozaré completamente este mundo de mentiras e ilusiones que con tanto esfuerzo has construido, de la misma forma en la que tú nueve años atrás me mataste y destruiste el mundo que yo tanto amaba._

_Te haré pagar todas y cada una de las muertes de inocentes que has perpetrado. _

_Porque… __**Yo soy la verdadera justicia.**_

_Yo te haré pagar, Yagami Light._

Y por primera vez, una suave sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, desfigurando ligeramente sus tensas facciones… todo mientras su rostro se elevaba al cielo; dos intensos ojos platino refulgiendo macabramente con el suave fulgor del sol.

* * *

- ¡Todo ha sido un éxito, Kira-sama!- Anunció felizmente Mikami, entrando al despacho con varias carpetas tambaleándose precariamente entre sus brazos.

Yagami Light se giró lentamente, ignorando momentáneamente el hermoso paisaje que momentos antes se hallaba observando absortamente; un vaso de brandy agitándose suavemente en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Mikami?- Preguntó desinteresadamente mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio, una expresión relajada en su rostro.

- Claro que sí, mi señor. Todos los invitados han confirmado por segunda ocasión. El lugar donde será llevada a cabo la gala se encuentra completamente listo; la seguridad ha sido confirmada y organizada en más de tres ocasiones; la comida y las bebidas han sido cautelosamente escogidas y revisadas para su deleite personal, en fin… todo ha salido a la perfección.- Concluyó Mikami con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Un sonido complacido escapó de los labios de Light, sus ojos claros observando atentamente a su excitado siervo.

- Me alegro. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo, Mikami. Mañana acordaremos los últimos detalles. Puedes irte.-

Se hallaba cansado. Y ligeramente fastidiado, por una razón que ni él mismo comprendía.

_O quizá si comprendía, pero no deseaba pensar en ello._

- ¿Desea algo más, mi Señor?- Le preguntó el devoto hombre, el mismo brillo desesperado y anhelante en sus ojos.

_Si no fuera porque posees esos preciados ojos que tanto necesito, hace mucho que te hubiese aniquilado. _Pensó Light, mientras esbozaba una cansada sonrisa a su siervo.

- Nada más, Mikami. Ve a descansar. Mañana tendremos un día muy agitado.- Musitó Light, desviando la mirada.

- Entendido, mi señor.- Tras esto, el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, no sin antes dirigir una triste mirada en dirección suya.

_Y al notarlo, a Light le entraron unas insoportables ganas de lanzar a Mikami desde lo más alto de ese edificio y ver como su cuerpo chocaba violentamente, sus entrañas esparciéndose por doquier._

Un cansado suspiro escapó de sus labios; el licor que en esos instantes tomaba humedeciéndolos y llenando su paladar con un amargo sabor.

_Ese día había sido tan agotador. Sobre todo después de tantas entrevistas y tanta fachada que había tenido que utilizar para complacer a todos sus seguidores._

_Todo eso añadido al intenso e indescifrable sentimiento de alerta que se había apoderado de su ser desde que había abierto los ojos._

Llevaba todo el día pensando… pensando en miles de cosas. Extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo un incomprensible sentimiento de ansiedad…

… _como si hubiese olvidado hacer algo. Como si necesitase recordar algo._

_Sentía que estaba olvidando algo sumamente importante. Sumado todo al hecho de que dentro de su pecho, se agitaba un incesante sentimiento de trepidante nerviosismo._

Pero no podía comprender de donde venía todo aquello.

Estaba seguro que nada se le había olvidado. Estaba seguro que todos los trámites para mañana se hallaban completamente trabajados. Todo había salido de maravilla, todo era perfecto.

_Entonces ¿Por qué dentro de su pecho se agitaba la duda de forma tan voraz?_

Light agitó la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

_Seguramente era la ansiedad. Al fin y al cabo mañana sería un día especial._

_Si… seguramente era eso._

Arrugó el ceño, su mirada desviándose nuevamente hacia la impresionante vista del atardecer. Notando como el sol descendía lentamente, sumiendo todo el cielo en brillantes fulgores dorados.

- ¿Preocupado por algo, Light-kun?- Le susurró rasposamente la voz de Ryuk, el cual se había aparecido de golpe en el medio del enorme despacho.

Pero tan acostumbrado se hallaba Light a las súbitas y burdas entradas de ese _shinigami_, que ni siquiera parpadeó; su mente perdida en contemplaciones oscuras y sin sentido.

Y pensó en dejar al shinigami hablando solo, al fin y al cabo poco le importaban las tonterías de las que ese ser siempre hablaba. Pero al ladear el rostro, captó la roja mirada de aquel monstruoso ser…

… _y vio en aquellos rojos y redondos ojos una alegría inusual. Una especie de sádica felicidad._

_Algo que, por unos segundos, logró causar en su interior un espasmódico sentimiento de profunda sospecha._

_Porque Light conocía esa expresión… la conocía perfectamente. Sabía que cada vez que ese shinigami portaba esa mirada de alegre mezquindad, era porque algo __**grande **__había sucedido._

- Veo que estás alegre, Ryuk.- Susurró, su atención completamente puesta en el _shinigami,_ quien le miraba fijamente; una cruel carcajada escapando de sus desfigurados labios.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Si lo estoy, Light-kun!- Exclamó, tomando una suculenta manzana y devorándola ávidamente.

- ¿Y se podría saber el motivo?- Preguntó Light, arqueando elegantemente una de sus cejas.

Ante esto, la carcajada del_ shinigami_ se tornó grotesca; elevados tintes de burla adornando el agudo timbre de aquella risa desquiciada.

Y al escucharle, el rostro de Light se contorsionó grotescamente; su complaciente sonrisa desapareciendo… su rostro tornándose horrible en la inmensidad de su profundo desprecio.

- Las cosas han estado… muy interesantes en el mundo de los _shinigamis_. Sobre todo en estos últimos días.- Exclamó Ryuk, su voz rasposa y embutida en ahogadas carcajadas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y podrías explicarme qué tiene que ver eso con tu estado de felicidad?- Susurró Light, su voz tornándose cada vez más impaciente.

- Hey, Light-kun. Me he enterado que los _shinigamis_ no están muy contentos contigo. ¿Sabías que la mayoría desea matarte?- Le informó Ryuk, entre crueles risillas.

Light lo sabía. Y sinceramente no le sorprendía. Comprendía que la creación de su nuevo mundo, libre de violencia y maldad, dejaría a las pobres bestias del mundo de los_ shinigamis_ sin almas insufladas de pecados para devorar.

Por lo tanto, era de esperarse que le estuviesen odiando profundamente.

- Si, lo sé. Y poco me importa…- Musitó desinteresadamente, una de sus manos recorriendo sus suaves cabellos marrones.

Ante esto, los rojos ojos de Ryuk refulgieron; llenos de malignidad e insana locura.

- Debería importarte, Light-kun. Ellos te tienen en la mira.-

Ante esto el joven ladeó la cabeza, almendrados ojos observando de reojo a la monstruosa bestia que cercana a él se hallaba.

- Ambos sabemos que el único _shinigami _que puede matarme eres tú, Ryuk.- Contestó, tratando de otorgarle a su voz un tono despreocupado.

- Cierto pero, ¿Nunca has pensado que quizá ellos tengan otros métodos para vengarse de ti?- Le sugirió como respuesta Ryuk, un brillo misterioso en sus ojos.- Quizás no puedan matarte… pero los _shinigamis_ tenemos muchas habilidades. Podemos leer a los humanos como si de libros abiertos se tratasen. Lo sabemos todo, Light.-

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del joven, sus ojos tornándose dos oscuras rendijas.

- No importa lo que hagan, ellos no podrán deshacerse de mi, Ryuk.-

- No estés tan seguro. Ellos conocen tus más grandes miedos y tus deseos más profundos… los conocen, y ten por seguro que los utilizarán para acabarte.-

_Mi miedo más profundo… Mi deseo más profundo._

"_Light... Light"_

_Profundos ojos platino enmarcados en enormes ojeras… leve sonrisa en delgados labios, impregnada con toques de elegante maldad._

- Aquello que deseaba y que al mismo tiempo llegué a temer, no es ahora más que un montón de polvo enterrado varios pies bajo tierra. Así que a nada le tengo miedo… y nada deseo más allá del dominio de mi mundo.- Susurró Light desapasionadamente, su mirada contemplativa.

Pero la horrenda carcajada de Ryuk le hizo salir de golpe de sus cavilaciones; marrones ojos fijándose en el monstruoso ser que se contorsionaba de risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Musitó, no sin cierto fastidio.

Y vio como el _shinigami_ se alzaba, mostrando su impresionante altura. Notó como sus ojos brillaban, con ciertos destellos de locura… y escuchó su voz, impregnada con dulce ironía…

- ¿Nunca has pensado que quizá, eso que más temes pueda volver para atormentarte, Light-kun?

- Imposible.- Susurró de inmediato el aludido, sus ojos brillando furiosamente.

- Nunca digas que algo es imposible, Light-kun. Porque la sorpresa podría llegar a matarte…-

El aludido arqueó ambas cejas ligeramente, su rostro contrayéndose en una expresión pensativa.

- Tus comentarios son muy graciosos, Ryuk.- Girándose sobre sus talones, volvió la mirada al amplio ventanal frente a él… agitando su vacía copa de licor.- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a descansar? Mañana será un día ajetreado… y necesitaré tenerte cerca, por si surge algún problema.

El_ shinigami_ rió entre dientes, complacido al ver la mirada exasperada que el mortal frente a él le otorgaba.

Y con la misma risa escapando de sus labios se dispuso a salir, no sin antes girarse… una hilera de afilados dientes brillando, una macabra sonrisa refulgiendo en la suave luz del despacho.

- Cuida tu vida, Light-kun. Porque nunca sabes cuando alguien vendrá a arrebatártela…- Y carcajeándose horriblemente se adentró en la pared del despacho, desapareciendo a través de ella y dejando atrás a un Light Yagami cuyo rostro no denotaba expresión alguna…

… pero en cuyos marrones ojos podía vislumbrarse, leve y escondido entre capas de ira y frustración, un suave fulgor aprehensivo…

… un leve brillo de velada sospecha y trepidante expectación.

_Todo mientras en su mente se iba formando nuevamente el espectro de ese horrible sueño que había tenido en el amanecer de ese día…_

_Mientras recordaba aquel delgado rostro de misteriosa belleza. Aquella sonrisa inhumana adornando unos labios que habían sido besados por la Muerte misma._

_Dos brillantes ojos fijos en él… un horrible fulgor, inhumano en su profundo aborrecimiento, destellando cegadoramente en aquellas pupilas sin vida._

_Mientras en la distancia, aquellos suaves labios se movían… musitando su nombre…_

"_Light… Light…"_

_Su profundo tono desfigurado… por el más horrible y mortífero veneno…_

… _el oscuro y espeso veneno de un odio totalmente asesino._


End file.
